La más ruin de las mujeres
by LauCullen18
Summary: El tener a Edward Cullen como su amante publico desviaría las posibles sospechas de su prohibido romance con su jefe. Pero Edward no era un hombre del que se podía usar sin terminar cayendo en sus redes.
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.

**La más ruin de las mujeres**

**Summary**: _El tener a Edward Cullen como su amante publico desviaría las posibles sospechas de su prohibido romance con su jefe. Pero Edward no era un hombre del que se podía usar sin terminar cayendo en sus redes. _

_¿Qué era esto que sentía cuando estaba con ese hombre? Fuera lo que fuera tendría que darse prisa por descubrirlo, pues alguien amenazaba con decirle la verdad a Edward y la, hasta ahora felicidad que habían compartido se veía en riesgo permanente._

**Capítulo Uno**

Acababa de estar con el hombre que ella juraba, era el amor de su vida. Aquel hombre que era todo lo con lo que ella había soñado desde niña, alto, guapo, carismático, la hacia reír y la trataba como una reina.

Llevaba aproximadamente veinte minutos en el interior de su coche tratando de hacer menos visible que acaba de ser amada por un hombre. Trato de quitar las arrugas de su blusa y falda, peino el cabello con sus dedos y retoco su ligero maquillaje. Cuando se aprobó a su misma ante el espejo tomo sus cosas y salió directo a su trabajo.

Era una locura pensar que podía concentrarse en su trabajo, pero Isabella llevaba tiempo haciendo a la idea de que esto tenía que seguir así por algún tiempo mas, después podía gritar a todo pulmón cuan feliz era.

Comenzó por guardar toda la información de los documentos en la memoria de la computadora y termino muy pronto, tenía que analizar unos documentos sobre la compra de algunas empresas en la quiebra y también tenía que cobrar el cheque de la última quincena. Un pequeño relámpago le aviso que tenía una llamada… mejor dicho tres llamadas perdidas y un mensaje sin leer, todas eran de su madre.

"Bella, tenemos la esperanza de estar juntos como familia esta navidad, por favor hija, piénsalo"

Bella, como sus seres queridos la llamaban, arrojo su móvil lejos de su vista y dio un sonoro suspiro "juntos como familia" ellos no eran una familia, aquella mujer que reclamaba ser su madre había sido la causante de todas las noches en las que Bella había caído dormida después de empapar las sabanas con su llanto. No entendía como el ser que le había dado la vida había pasado de ser lo más sagrado en su vida, a ser lo más odiado.

Aun podía recordar el día en que el su padre se fue de casa y como una pequeña de apenas once años lloraba y suplicaba porque no lo hiciera

Decidió que después le contestaría y no quería amargarse antes de tiempo. En ese momento escucho unos zapatos de tacones aproximarse hacia donde se encontraba y sonrió, solo una persona a la que ella conocía muy bien le encantaba ser víctima de todas las miradas a su pasar.

-Estas fechas me vuelven loca, tengo que comprarle regalos a todos, y con los últimos zapatos de Jimmy Choo que me compre no cuento con un muy buen presupuesto.

-Eso debiste habértelo pensado antes

-Al menos Jasper sabe que no necesito envolver su regalo, todas las navidad es el mismo, solo que en diferentes situaciones – dijo Alice alzando una de sus perfectamente delineadas cejas

-Creo que no estoy interesada en saber de tu vida sexual Alice

-¡Bella!, intento hacer que me cuentes que pasa con la tuya, de un tiempo acá actúas de una forma que solo una chica enamorada lo podría hacer – chillo su amiga – siento que esa confianza de decirnos todo está desapareciendo y eso me deprime

Bella experimento algo muy parecido a la culpa, o quizás fue una culpa verdadera, era cierto de aquello que su amiga la acusaba, pero aun no era tiempo de revelar quien la tenía como adolescente enamorada, eso había sido un acuerdo entre ella y el hombre de su vida.

-¿Cuántas veces hemos tenido esta discusión?

-Y seguiremos teniéndolas hasta que me digas que te está pasando, Isabella

-Alice, necesito que respetes mi intimidad, ya habrá tiempo de contarte

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué más da?

-Anda, vamos a almorzar – observo que si amiga no estaba tan convencida y más aun que sabía que no le perdonaba la falta de confianza – anda, pago yo.

A Alice solo le tomo más de medio minuto para correr por su bolso y bajar por el elevador con su mejor amiga

Edward Cullen, tan elegante y mortal como siempre, salía por el elevador de junto por el que minutos antes las dos mujeres había entrado. Con su andar felino y devastador camino hacia una mujer que se ocultaba detrás de un escritorio de fina madera.

-Disculpe – su voz capto por completo la atención de Jessica la secretaria de presidencia y se sintió desfallecer – Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, soy el nuevo vicepresidente

Después de almorzar, Bella y Alice se disponían a volver a su trabajo cuando Alice se detuvo justo en la puerta de entrada, totalmente concentrada por el auto que estaba estacionado enfrente de ella

-Wow, parece ser que la empresa esperaba una visita de alguien muy importante

-Eso parece – asintió Bella

Alice presiono el botón para que el ascensor bajara, no creía que fuera conveniente subir hasta el séptimo piso después de haber comido un postre extra. Y en cuanto este se abrió, Alice se quedo petrificada y Bella, al igual que su amiga, clavo la mirada en el hombre que se encontraba dentro del ascensor.

Este solo fue consciente de la ardiente castaña y de lo pasionales que sus ojos parecían, se tuvo que recordar que tenía una muy importante cita al otro lado de la cuidad y se limito a sonreírle, solo a la castaña, teniendo que rozar su brazo con el de ella y pudiendo aspirar su aroma solo por un segundo, un aroma que prometió jamás haber experimentado. Se sintió aturdido y antes de darse cuenta, su chofer le estaba abriendo la puerta a su auto.

Bella fue presa de algo nuevo, algo que la asusto y decidió bloquearlo. Respiro hondamente y entro en el ascensor cruzando solo palabras sencillas con Alice.

-¡Chicas, noticias frescas! – grito Jessica en cuanto sus ojos visualizaron a sus compañeras de trabajo, en realidad, Alice era la encargada del marketing y Bella era la contadora – El nuevo vicepresidente acaba de salir de esta empresa, es el hombre más apuesto y seductor que he podido ver en mi vida

En este momento, Bella supo que el nombre de aquel hombre que la había hecho sentir vulnerable, era Edward Cullen de treinta y seis años.

-Por Dios, no sé si podre serle fiel a Jasper con semejante tentación – Jessica dio señal de entender perfectamente de que hablaba su amiga

-Que no te escuche decir eso o tu relación con el termina – sentencio su amiga

-Es solo un comentario, pero no puedes negar que se noto más interesado en ti

-¿En mi? La verdad no me fije y no me interesa tampoco, los hombres como el no me interesan – automáticamente, Bella pensó en ese hombre que la complacía en todo, en ese hombre por el cual ella estaría dispuesta a esperarlo por todo el tiempo necesario y por el cual, haría cualquier cosa por mantener a su lado

Un sonido en el teléfono de Bella hizo que los colores de la cara le cambiaran completamente y corrió hacia él lo más rápido que pudo. Era su jefe, Félix Vulturi quien la solicitaba y Bella pudo imaginar cual era la razón, se despidió de sus amigas y subió un piso hasta llegar a la oficina de su jefe.

-Ya estoy aquí, señor – Isabella hablo en un tono formal, tono que se convirtió en risa cuando las manos de Félix fueron a sus caderas y la acerco hacia el

-Siempre es así de seria en el trabajo, señorita Swan

-¿Es así como te gusta? ¿Cierto?

Félix la beso de forma desesperada y comenzaron lo único que Félix quería de ella, cada vez que la llamaba en horas de trabajo.

Félix Volturi de treinta y nueva años, era el hombre del que Bella Swan, de veintisiete estaba enamorada, y del hombre que no podía ser suyo, al menos no por ahora y no por un largo tiempo, temía ella.

Habían estado juntos solo apenas unas horas, en el departamento de él y ambos habían llegado a la empresa por una hora de diferencia, siempre ocurría lo mismo, era un trato del cual ambos habían estado de acuerdo cuando la relación se dio. Debían de mantener el secreto y eso a Bella la animaba, jamás pensó que un hombre como su jefe se fijara en ella y menos aun que le declarara el profundo amor que decía sentir por ella

Desde que Isabella Swan había puesto un pie en la empresa, Félix Volturi juro haberse enamorado de ella. Bella era la clase mujer del que era imposible no amarla si eras hombre y no adorarlas si eras mujer, tenía todo, belleza, carisma, inteligencia y era en extremo bondadosa… solo era culpable de un pecado

Uno… que contaba por mil y que ninguna obra de caridad de las que participaba podía compensar.

Era amada por el personal, se llevaba de maravilla con todos y cada uno de los trabajadores, era la chica que siempre recibía regalos en San Valentín, Navidad y en su cumpleaños, su oficina se llenaba de regalos que le era imposible trabajar ese día. Y por desgracia, aun le preocupaba lo que pasaría si sus compañeros se entraran de lo que pasaba entre ella y el jefe, visto así, no era de gran escándalo, era ya un cliché que algo así pasara

Ese no era el miedo de Bella, sino uno más terrible, uno que a ella misma le pesaba

En ocasiones.

Siendo víctima de unos de sus ataques de concia que desde hace mucho no recibía, bajo al lobby de la empresa y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y tuvo la peor visión que pudo recibir en esos momentos, de haber esta sola, hubiera golpeado lo primero que tuviera cerca y poco le importaría lo que fuera

O de tener superpoderes, hubiera deseado tener el poder de congelar el tiempo y calmarse hasta poder enfrentar lo que se acercaba a ella, o mejor dicho quien se acercaba a ella

Una hermosa mujer, tuvo que aceptar, venia empujando un cochecito para bebé y Bella sabía que dentro de él, había uno, tan bello como su madre. Aun desde la distancia, era visible el embarazo de ya, seis meses de aquella mujer, Bella fue consciente de su caminar hasta que detuvo frente a ella.

-¡Bella!, que guapa estas – hablo la embarazada

-Gracias Ángela, tú te ves… adorable e igualmente guapa, el embarazo te sienta muy bien – su corazón desprendió un gran pedazo de sí mismo y Bella sintió el desgarre

-Eso espero, debo estar linda para mi esposo, por cierto, vengo de urgencia, hoy me acabo de hacer el ultimo ultrasonido del embarazo y todo está de maravilla – busco con desespero entre su gran bolso - ¿quieres verlo?

Bella no tuvo oportunidad de hablar, la pequeña foto en blanco y negro estaba frente a ella y la tomo entre sus temblorosas manos, sintió que todo el cuerpo se le congelaba y las palabras le eran difíciles de salir.

-Ya se puede ver con más claridad, aun no quise saber cuál es el sexo, espero que sea un sorpresa

-Eso es lindo

-Eso creo, estuve esperando a mi marido para que me llevara con mi doctor, pero me canse de esperar – Bella sintió que comenzaba a temblar – y no contesto ninguna de mis llamadas, en fin, quiero mostrarle la foto ¿Sabes donde esta? – pregunto con extrema dulzura

-Claro, Félix está en presidencia

Ángela emprendió su camino rumbo hacia donde estaba su marido

Bella era la amante de Félix Volturi quien estaba casado con Ángela Weber y con quien además de tener un hijo de dos años, estaba por recibir al segundo. Pero se recordó que esto solo seria temporal, no compartiría a ese hombre por mucho tiempo. Y añoraba porque ese momento llegara lo más pronto posible. Se sintió mareada

Bella decidió dar un urgente paseo en su auto… a fin de cuentas, era _intima _amiga del jefe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aclaración**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.

**La más ruin de las mujeres**

**Summary**: _El tener a Edward Cullen como su amante publico desviaría las posibles sospechas de su prohibido romance con su jefe. Pero Edward no era un hombre del que se podía usar sin terminar cayendo en sus redes. _

_¿Qué era esto que sentía cuando estaba con ese hombre? Fuera lo que fuera tendría que darse prisa por descubrirlo, pues alguien amenazaba con decirle la verdad a Edward y la, hasta ahora felicidad que habían compartido se veía en riesgo permanente._

**Capitulo dos**

Edward Cullen llevaba alrededor de una hora, leyendo con detenimiento el historial de Isabella Marie Swan Dyer. Era la primera vez que se encontraba en esa situación y aunque no se sintió orgullo de sí mismo. Había descubierto mucho en muy poco tiempo sobre esa mujer, pero realmente deseaba que fuera ella quien personalmente se lo contara. Por primera vez no se sentía aburrido antes la sola idea de pasar una velada escuchando hablar de la vida de otra persona, en lugar de darle un mejor uso a la noche.

Aunque comenzaría a trabajar como vicepresidente en aquella empresa, ya había pedido que instalaran su oficina como él la deseaba.

Sintió un ligero espasmo recorrer su cuerpo cuando visualizo a Isabella Swan al otro lado del lobby, esperando en la cafetería, sin pensarlo dos veces camino hacia ella y se deleito unos momentos de lo brillante que su cabello parecía y después, como si fueran conocidos de siempre, se colocó a su lado.

-Isabella Swan – aquella voz aterciopelada hizo que por segunda vez en tres días, Bella se sintiera embelesada por ese hombre, ahora que lo veía de cerca percibió el color de sus ojos y juro no haber visto un color semejante.

-¿Si? – Pregunto dudativa - ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Edward rio, Bella lo había identificado desde que se giro a verlo – Eres algo popular entre tus colegas – mintió, no iba a confesarle que había mandado pedir un expediente detallado de todos los movimientos en su vida.

-No creo que sea para tanto – en ese momento recibió un cappuccino que había ordenado, pero Edward se adelanto y pago por el, antes de que Bella pudiera pestañear.

-Creo poder ser capaz de pagar por el café, Señor Cullen – hablo con calma

-No es que yo si lo crea, pero, debe ser considera un crimen que hagan que una mujer tan bella como usted page siquiera por un café – un involuntario sonrojo se corono en las mejillas de Bella y a Edward le pareció adorable – Y creo que no soy el único popular aquí.

-Ya todos saben que es el nuevo vicepresidente y gracias, por el cumplido

-Yo podría comprarte todo los cafés que desees si aceptaras a salir conmigo

Bella se tenso, llevaba alrededor de un año sin salir con nadie más sin que fuera su prohibido amante y aunque no fuera de domino público, ella era un mujer tomada

Y Félix también, y por partida doble

Edward fue testigo de su tensión, pero espero paciente por su respuesta

-Lo siento, pero por ahora no me apetece salir con nadie –quiso que en su voz se reflejara una falsa pena, pero en realidad, fue una gran mentira, que Edward comprendió

- Si es porque trabajaremos juntos en el mismo lugar, olvídalo. Esta empresa no tiene una política de relaciones amorosas dentro de sí misma – Bella lo miro con ojos bien abiertos – He leído las políticas – Y Bella también lo había hecho, en realidad que fueran compañeros de trabajo no era problema…. Ninguno en realidad.

- Lo sé, créame, pero no es por eso – saco un par de billetes de su bolso y los dejo en la barra en la que Edward estaba reclinado – Un gusto y bienvenido

Salió disparada hacia el elevador, temblado por aquel hombre, algo extraño, ni su prohibido amante la ponía de esa forma. Edward suspiro y de mala gana tomo los billetes que pagan por el café y los guardo en el bolso de su pantalón.

Ahora Bella se encontraba en la oficina de Félix, su amante que fungía como jefe a la vez, se veía preocupado y visiblemente alterado

-Si me dices que pasa en lugar de estar dando vueltas como loco, tal vez podría ayudar – Félix se había detenido y la había mirado directo a los ojos, se inclino hacia ella y la tomo de las manos

-Amor, esto es serio – miro por detrás de Bella – hay gente que está comenzando a sospechar

-¡¿Qué? – Bella ahora estaba de pie, tratando de digerir lo que su amante acaba de confesar

-Tu amiga, ha esparcido el rumor de que tu tienes a un pretendiente que te tiene como loca – Bella palideció – y todos esperan conocerlo, incluida Ángela

-¿Qué me quieres dar a entender con eso?

-Que tendremos que despedir a los que se pasen de lengua… comenzando con esa amiga tuya a la que le fascina el chisme y la…

-¡No!, de ninguna manera dejare hacerte eso, es mi respuesta final

-¿Entonces qué propones Isabella? Por nada del mundo la gente se enterara de lo nuestro – otro pedazo del corazón de Bella murió – Al menos no por el momento, amor – repuso Félix

-Estoy al tanto de la situación, Félix, pero no permitiré que otros paguen por nuestros actos

-Te recuerdo, linda, que Tanya, ya pago por ellos

Bella juro que su corazón se detuvo en ese instante. Recordaba el día en el que Tanya había entrado inocentemente a la oficina de Félix y lo había encontrado besando pasionalmente a la contadora mas quería de todo la empresa y de cómo la cara de sorpresa no se había ido de Tanya en todo momento.

Tanya Denali era la vicepresidenta de la empresa y Félix no tuvo más remedio que prescindir de sus servicios, no sin antes amenazarla con hacer lo imposible por limitarla laboralmente por el resto de su vida

Bella no fue capaz de mirar a la cara a Tanya, hasta el momento de su salida de la empresa, y era algo que aun lamentaba profundamente.

-Sabes que nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso que hiciste, Félix – recordó Bella

-No teníamos opción, Bella

-No me interesa, Alice no se va y punto final

-De acuerdo – gritó Félix – pero entonces tendremos que buscar ayuda

-¿A qué te refieres con ayuda?

-Necesitas encontrar a un novio, amor

Bella proceso sus palabras y una pelea entre los amantes se desato, estuvieron discutiendo por vario tiempo la posibilidad de buscarle un noviazgo a Bella y así, tapar su relación con Félix. Bella no pudo pensar en nadie siquiera considerable para ocupar oficialmente el titulo que solo Félix tenía en la oscuridad de su relación.

Félix le había dado un ultimátum, si Bella no conseguía a un hombre con el que pudiera tener citas y presentarlo como su pareja antes todos los demás, Alice, su amiga más cercana, saldría de la empresa y otra salida a cuestas de sus actos, era algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

Cerro con seguro la puerta de su oficina, una vez dentro de ella y con movimientos pesados por el estrés de su reciente situación, llego al escritorio donde un sobre de color rojo tapaba los botones del teclado de su computador.

No tenía una nota, o nombre y Bella se sintió intrigada, con movimientos firmes lo abrió y dentro de ella había una pequeña nota.

"Sepa, Señorita Swan, que no me doy por rendido con una negativa tan liquida, hare que tengamos una cita y créame, la disfrutara.

Edward Cullen"

Bella sintió escalofríos en su espalda, descubrió que dentro del sobre también estaban los billetes que había dejado en la barra al retirarse.

Sintió en Edward, una especie de salvación

Una que en realidad, sería lo que más necesitaba

-De ninguna manera tendrás un relación con Cullen, no importa que sea ficticia, he dicho que no.

-¿Y a quien propones tu, Félix?

Bella llevaba una hora encerrada con Félix en la oficina y era la primera vez que no por términos amorosos el ambiente estaba acalorado y era obvio que no estaba llegando a un acuerdo. Bella había tenido la idea de tomar a Edward Cullen como su novio irreal a lo que Félix rechazo muy claramente. La noche anterior había soñado en como seria si Ángela no estuviera en medio de su gran amor, si ella fuera la madre de sus hijos y si estuviera embarazada de él en estos momentos, ella creía que así conocería la verdadera felicidad y el amor eterno, de esos que solo parecen haber sido reales en las historias de amor que últimamente le parecían muy falsas y solo para estar en hojas de papel, mas no en la realidad.

No le daba miedo Edward Cullen, le daba miedo no saber fingir y hacer obvio que no estaba enamorada de él y que no había forma de que ese hombre fuera el que la trajera loca, como ya se rumoreaba, pero por su amor a Félix, haría lo necesario.

-¿Es que no sabes la reputación que se carga? ¡Es un mujeriego profesional¡ clasifica a las mujeres y toma de ellas lo que quiere para dejarlas botadas y continuar con mas. ¿Por qué crees que nunca se ha casado? Y no es que no haya habido ilusas que lo intentaron, es porque le teme al compromiso.

-Entonces es perfecto. Félix, serán solo unas cuantas salidas a cenar, no más. Y cuanto al compromiso ¡yo no busco nada con él! Recuerda porque hacemos… hago esto, es únicamente por ti.

-Bella entiende…

-Es la única persona que puede ser útil, no me voy a enamorar de el

-¡Intentara seducirte!

-Miles lo pueden intentar, jamás estaré con nadie mas después de haber estado contigo – ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos – te amo a ti.

-Prométeme que no dejaras que el infeliz te toque siquiera.

-No besos

-Lo prometo

-No abrazos.

-Félix…

Ni caricias, ah y prohíbele que te mire, no quiero que ni por un instante crea que puedes llegar a ser suya.

-¿Has terminado con las exigencias? Lo prometo ¿de acuerdo?

Se besaron con pasión y deseo como siempre lo era el la tomaba de la cintura y sus manos tomaban un recorrido que ya tenía un fin conocido por amor, pero tuvieron que limitarse cuando recordaron que llevaban ahora más de dos horas encerrados en la oficina, ya eran demasiadas las sospechas sobre la vida amorosa de Bella como para darles un problema más.

Solo cuando Bella se dirigía a la salida se giro para ver como la actitud profesional de Félix se acentuaba ahora que su corbata estaba en su correcto lugar.

-Esto del divorcio con Ángela, ¿se tomara mucho? – Félix dejo de escribir, pero no levanto la vista, después la miro y por su expresión la pregunta de Bella lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-He hablado con mis abogados, tenemos una cita este fin de semana – Bella contuvo sus ganas de correr y besarlo en esos momentos pero si se permitió dar una gran sonrisa de logro.

-Félix, quiero pedirte una cosa, no quiero que toques a tu esposa

-Amor, llevo mucho tiempo sin siquiera hacerle una caricia, sabes que esta demás pedirme eso.

-No, no lo está, de ser así ella no estaría embarazada ahora – Bella se arrepintió de sus palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca.

Bella nunca le había pedido una explicación a Félix por el nuevo embarazo, se entero cuando los accionistas de la empresa lo felicitaban por la noticia afuera de la sala de juntas, lo confirmo después con el ramo de flores que las secretarias le enviaron a Ángela deseando salud y otorgándole su apoyo. Lleno de lágrimas su almohada al llegar a casa y su dolor incremento cuando no recibió ninguna llamada de Félix. El fin de semana tuvo una patética cita con el helado y las películas más viejas que suelen pasar en la televisión. Para el lunes, Félix se limito a decirle cuanto lo sentía y Bella se rindió a sus besos y caricias, para terminar juntos en casa de ella. Ahora que lo pensaba tiempo después, Félix nunca hablo de ello y ella ahora sentía la repentina necesidad de saberlo, Ángela tenía seis meses de gestión y le aterraba pensar que no bastara con él, sino que los esposos siguieran procreando hijos. Bella quería ser la madre de esos hijos.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta hablar de Ángela cuando estamos juntos.

-Es solo que nunca me diste una explicación por haberla dejando embarazada, Félix, yo no he estado con otro hombre…

-Pero yo estoy casado Bella

-Sí, y parece que no haces nada para dejar de estarlo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?, dijiste que no querías que tocara a Ángela, de acuerdo, te lo prometo. Este hijo que va a nacer es el ultimo que tendré con ella, los demás los reservo para ti.

**Espero le este gustando la historia, mañana sin falta subo el tercer capítulo.**

**Saludos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.

**La más ruin de las mujeres**

**Summary**: _El tener a Edward Cullen como su amante publico desviaría las posibles sospechas de su prohibido romance con su jefe. Pero Edward no era un hombre del que se podía usar sin terminar cayendo en sus redes. _

_¿Qué era esto que sentía cuando estaba con ese hombre? Fuera lo que fuera tendría que darse prisa por descubrirlo, pues alguien amenazaba con decirle la verdad a Edward y la, hasta ahora felicidad que habían compartido se veía en riesgo permanente._

**Capítulo tres**

Bella tenía uno de esos días donde no llevaba más de tres horas seguidas sin soltar su lápiz, seguía leyendo, subrayando y calculando. Pero por mas trabajo que quisiera tener y situaciones que atender, no podía ignorar el hecho de que sentía una sensación distinta y algo temerosa de su próximo encuentro con Edward, tenía que ocurrir, tenía que verlo de nuevo y realmente parecer suficientemente convincente como para hacer que el la vuelva invitar a salir.

Los beneficios serian grandes, sin duda. Una relación falsa con Edward seria la tapadera para tener algo más de libertad con Félix, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que Edward Cullen no era la clase de tipo con la que podía jugar fácilmente, unas cuantas citas y quizás Edward se quisiera tomar ciertas atribuciones con ella, y tenía que tomar medidas ¡Que lio!

Pero una visión mucho más linda tuvo lugar en su mente, ella tomada de la mano con Félix, con dos niños jugando a correr y ver quién era el primero en llegar hacia ellos. Félix le susurraba palabras lindas dulces al odio, le expresaba todo el amor y gratitud que le tenía por haber sido paciente y saberlo esperar, ella le respondía que todo estaba saldado ahora que eran tan inmensamente felices juntos y que la vida no podía ser más perfecta de lo que ya era.

Bella dio un pequeño saltito cuando fue consciente de que aquel sonido, chillante y grave era el teléfono, avisándole una llamada, lo tomo y antes de contestar no pudo evitar golpearse la rodilla derecha con la mesa.

-¡Auch!, si Irina, ¿Qué pasa?

-Oh Bella, ¿estás bien? – Irina era la secretaria de Bella y ella había insistido hasta que logro hacer que no hubiera formalidades entre ellas, por lo que además de ser buenas compañeras de trabajo, también se consideraban amigas.

-Sí, lo estoy fue un pequeño golpe nada más – mintió, porque de pequeño no tenía nada, ahora mismo podía predecir que tan grande seria el moretón que aparecería en su rodilla - ¿Decías?

-Ah, sí claro, escucha han llegado los documentos que pediste para la compra de acción en aquel banco

-Eso es genial, has que los suban de inmediato por favor, Irina

-Claro, Bella solo que no podrá ser de inmediato, me tomaré mi tiempo – Irina dijó lo ultimo un poco divertida, tenía siete meses de embarazo y estaba a punto de tomarse sus vacaciones, pero como tenía problemas y un bebé no ayudaba a su economía había decidido trabajar lo mas que podría hacerlo para juntar la mayor cantidad de dinero y sentirse un poco más relajada

-¿De qué hablas? Pídele a cualquiera de los guardias o quien sea, pero tú no puede hacer tanto esfuerzo. Hace días que tuviste que haber tomado tu descanso

-Ambas sabemos que no puedo permitirme eso

-¡Oh al diablo! Espera, yo misma iré por ellos – Bella colgó el teléfono antes de oír cualquier objeción por parte de Irina. Alisando los pliegues de su falda color gris, se puso de pie y camino hasta el ascensor.

No le tomo más de cinco minutos llegar al escritorio de Irina, pero si más de veinte al contemplarla en su estado, estaba radiante y sus ojos expresaban lo feliz que era, pero recordó el trabajo que la esperaba y tras exhalar un suspiro de sorpresa cuando vio que "unos documentos" se traducían a una caja que estaba repleta de folders y carpetas.

Resignada, Bella tomo la caja y haciendo un esfuerzo se enderezo y camino de vuelta a su oficina. Irina se levanto también y camino con ella, abriéndole la puerta y así facilitarle algo del trabajo que se vio incapaz de realizar, pero un agudo dolor en la parte baja de su vientre hizo que se revolviera del dolor y, sin darse cuenta de lo que sus movimientos causaban, aventó con fuerza la puerta justo el momento en el cual Bella se disponía a salir.

Bella miro rápidamente a su secretaria y al tratar de dejar la caja de nuevo en el suelo, estiro la mano y de nuevo uno grito de dolor se extendió por la sala, solo que ahora había sido Bella la adolorida. La puerta había tomado presa la muñeca de Bella.

-¡Oh cielos Bella! Lo siento si te asuste, esto es normal en mi estado, no debí ser tan dramática – Irina se apresuro en disculparse al ver la mueca de dolor que tenia Bella

-No te disculpes ¡oh rayos, esto duele!

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento

-Descuida, apuesto a que no es nada comparado a estar de parto – Bella intento reír, pero fue el dolor quien le gano y volvió a gemir de dolor, Irina se sentía culpable y salió de la sala con el objetivo de buscar ayuda, Bella se atrevió a mirar su herida y se asusto cuando vio que la sangre no dejaba de brotar. Pensó que quizás sería necesario que aplicaran sutura y eso la mareo más que la rapidez en la que sucedieron los eventos.

Escucho la voz de Irina y unos cuantos pasos más, los de otras dos personas, adivino, pero cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando una nueva punzada de dolor le recorrió el brazo, su muñeca se veía realmente mal y apretaba de ella, deseando que la sangre dejara de derramarse

-Calma, déjame verte – Edward ahora estaba a su lado y le regalo una rápida sonrisa cuando se miraron mutuamente. Edward bajo su mirada y se enfoco en la herida punzante de Bella, ella se quedo observándolo a los ojos e hipnotizada prestando atención a todos y cada uno de los movimientos de el – Creo que necesitaras puntos

-Eso es genial – murmuro irónica. Las manos de Edward se aferrador a la cintura de Bella y la ayudo a ponerse de pie

-Tenemos que llevarte de urgencia al hospital

-¿Urgencia? Nos es para tanto, Edward

-Creo que no entiendes, Bella, esto necesita ser atendido ahora, no queremos que se infecte

-Sí, Bella, hazle caso al señor, esto se ve como para no perder nada de tiempo – hablo Sam, el conserje del piso – pediré un taxi a la central…

-Olvídalo – lo detuvo Edward – yo mismo la llevare, andando

La mirada, voz y actitud de Edward no dejaba dudas sobre si podría contradecirlo, pidió a Sam corriera por su bolsa y este alcanzo a dársela cuando ya estaba dentro del auto de Edward y se disponía a arrancar. Edward manejaba con maestría y el olor de su colonia impregnaba todo lo ancho del auto, tal vez fuera el susto o rápido que había sido todo, pero Bella se acomodo de forma más cómoda en el asiento, siendo presa de un repentino sueño.

-Tal vez sea mejor que duermas un poco, me han dicho que duele cuando te aplican sutura – comento Edward sin dejar de mirar al frente

-Espero que no sea ninguna de esas dos cosas, no sería cómodo para ti que duerma en tu coche y tampoco me gusta la idea del dolor, no lo manejo bien

-No me molesta que duermas y en cuanto al dolor, te dejare apretar mi mano – la miro rápidamente – no te dejaré sola con el dolor

Bella quiso agradecerle, pero se sintió tan aturdida que mejor opto por reír bajito y mirar por la ventana.

Como Edward había predicho y ella temido, le habían aplicado cinco puntos en el costado exterior de su muñeca derecha. Había estado tan vulnerable que se avergonzó cuando recordó como había sido su comportamiento, incluso derramo algunas lagrimas y Edward le había pasado las manos por sus hombros con la finalidad de darle calor y recordarle lo que había dicho en el auto "No te dejaré sola con el dolor" ¿Por qué aquellas palabras venían a su mente una y otra vez desde que Edward las había profesado? No era la frase más maravillosa del mundo y quizás cualquier hombre en su situación se sentirá obligado a hacerlo, pero era la sorpresa que fuera Edward quien lo hubiera dicho y más aun, que fueron dedicadas para ella.

-Estas muy pálida, ¿has comido? – pregunto Edward, tomando un codo de Bella y guiándola devuelta al coche.

-Desayuné, si a eso te refieres – quizás fue la sangre o el aroma a "enfermedad" que sintió en la clínica lo que causaba que sintiera nauseas y deseara vomitar, pero la verdad era que su palidez no era imaginación de Edward, se sentía muy mareada y añoraba sentarse en un lugar cómodo.

-Pues me temo que la hora de comer se nos ha pasado – lamento Edward – pero yo opino que al diablo, te llevaré a comer – termino con una sonrisa

-Tengo trabajo ¿sabes?

-Pero también hambre, cariño, como yo y me parece injusto y poco saludable que omitamos la comida, - suspiro – necesitas comer, Bella o puedes enfermarte y no creo tolerar eso – sonrió.

-Sobre comer juntos, ¿se le considera una cita? – pregunto Bella, sintiéndose un poco mejor con solo el aroma de comida en sus pulmones, sintiéndose deseosa de clavar su tenedor en algo sabroso y llevárselo a la boca.

-No, no volveré a invitarte a salir – Edward no la vio a los ojos y decidió que la carta de menú era más interesante que ella. Bella sintió decepción, necesitaba salir con Edward y hacer de eso un hábito frecuente para sus planes, pero también quería hacerlo, conocerlo un poco mas sin pisar terreno peligroso que no quería verse amenazado.

-Y ¿Por qué has decidido eso? – hizo un esfuerzo por no parecer decepcionada pero a esas alturas, ya no sabía si era convincente o no.

-Porque ya lo hice y te negaste – bajo la carta de menú y olvidándose de la etiqueta, posiciono sus codos en la mesa y clavo su mirada en los dulces ojos de Bella que tanto le recordaban a un corderito expectante y asustado – si tú quieres que tengamos una cita, te toca a ti hacer la invitación.

¿Qué? Bella casi no tenía experiencia en el campo romántico, ¡pero esto no es romántico! Se recordó. Aun así no pudo evitar sentirse temerosa con la sola idea de ser ella la que invitara a aquel hombre a una cita. Había visto a mujeres ser las que tomaban aquel paso ante algún hombre y Bella siempre quiso sentirse tan seguras como ellas, pero se miraba al espejo y el miedo a ser rechazada la tomaba y no la dejaba ir, pero Edward aun no dejaba de mirarla y se imagino que si él le pedía a ella que lo invitara a salir, era porque el diría que sí, aunque la invitación fuera tan patética como ella sabía que seria.

Edward tenía una idea de cuáles eran los miles de pensamientos que ella tenía en su cabeza, la expresión de esa mujer cuando se tomaba su tiempo sin importar el lugar que fuera para reflexionar en algo que la angustiaba era notorio. Pero ¿el la angustiaba? Le divertía eso, el no intentaba angustiarla, solo deseaba invitarla a salir, tal vez besarla un poco y juzgar que tanto le seguía atrayendo. Aun podía recordar el miedo y preocupación que sintió cuando la vio sentada sangrando de su muñeca y esa extraña necesidad de asegurarse que estaba y que estaría bien después de las puntadas. El plan inicial era devolverá en la oficina y olvidarse de las sensaciones que ella le hacía nacer, pero ¿Cómo podía olvidarse de aquellos ojos inocentes? Le parecía sumamente extraño que una mujer, aparentemente no consiente de la sensualidad que poseía, aun conservara unos ojos que derrochaban inocencia y sinceridad, pero que también tenían rasgos de sufrimiento, un sufrimiento que Edward deseaba borrar y que odiaba el solo pensar que otro hombre pudo provocar o incluso peor que alguno deseara lo mismo que el, hacerla olvidar a base de caricias y besos dulces lo grata que es la vida a pesar de tener razones para no verla así.

-De acuerdo – la voz de Bella lo hizo recordar que no la había dejado de observar y ella aun parecía estarlo pensando – ¿Y si te invito a salir, dirás que si, sin ponérmelo difícil?

-Intenta – la motivo Edward, eso no era una negativa, pero tampoco le confirmaba que aceptaría, de cualquier manera, decidió jugar.

-¿Aceptas salir a cenar conmigo, Edward?

-Cenar – su voz fue como un suave susurro y después, le sonrió con una sonrisa torcida – No, no lo creo, pero gracias por la invitación, Bella – rió disimuladamente para después ocultarse tras la carta de menú.

**No, Edward no se la pondrá fácil. Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman su tiempo para dejarme saber que les parece la historia, las apoyo en su opinión hacia Bella y veremos si con el paso de la historia esa opinión van cambiando. Les prometo unos próximos capítulos intensos y espero no defraudarlas, la próxima actualización creo que será hasta el fin de semana o inicios de la siguiente, por cuestiones de escuela.**

**Muchas gracias y Saludos. Nos seguimos leyendo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.

**La más ruin de las mujeres**

**Summary**: _El tener a Edward Cullen como su amante publico desviaría las posibles sospechas de su prohibido romance con su jefe. Pero Edward no era un hombre del que se podía usar sin terminar cayendo en sus redes. _

_¿Qué era esto que sentía cuando estaba con ese hombre? Fuera lo que fuera tendría que darse prisa por descubrirlo, pues alguien amenazaba con decirle la verdad a Edward y la, hasta ahora felicidad que habían compartido se veía en riesgo permanente._

**Capítulo cuatro**

-¡Pero creí que aceptarías!

-Yo dije que podías intentar, no que te aseguraba mi total rendición

-No me la pondrás fácil, ¿eh?

-No, la verdad es que no. Tendrás que imaginarte una manera más ingeniosa para convencerme de salir contigo

-Pues te decepcionaras, no soy buena en esto

Edward suspiró – no creo aburrirme, si eso es lo que piensas, Bella. Veras que cuando quieres algo, uno no deja de intentar con los medios que sea, de miles formas distintas, se hace el intento, porque es algo que se quiere, se considera tan valioso y bueno que vale todo lo que se haga por tenerlo aquí – apunto la palma de su mano derecha para después cerrarla en un suave puño – en tus manos.

El escuchar hablar a un hombre así, maravillo a Bella. Había escuchado palabras bonitas o frases alentadoras, si pero ninguna que viniera de un hombre de carne y hueso y ciertamente, ningún hombre que estuviera con ella, compartiendo su mesa y hablándole de conseguir lo que uno quería. Y justamente en esos momentos era Edward lo que ella quería.

-Hablas como si estuvieras muy seguro de que salir contigo es lo que quiero

-Quizás no sabes que es lo que quieres, pero lo es. Y si, lo estoy porque es imposible que niegues que aquí, entre los dos, existe una gran atracción.

-No me interesa una noche sin compromisos, no soy de esa clase de mujer – hablo digna

-Me alegro, porque no busco eso y jamás lo he buscado. Pero dime entonces ¿Qué clase de mujer eres, Bella? ¿Cómo te catalogas a ti misma?

La mas ruin, baja, despreciable, sin ética ni principios y asquerosa hasta el cansancio. Pero era solo temporal porque todo lo hacía para estar con… con… ¡Oh por Dios! Llevaba fuera de la oficina por más de tres horas desde el accidente con la puerta y no había pensado siquiera en llamar a Félix para avisarle de los sucedido. Pero… Félix ¿Dónde había estado el hombre que ella decía amar? Tenía que admitir que el hombre que tenía enfrente de ella ahora mismo tenía el poder de nublar todos o cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiera tener. Incluso había olvidado cual era la verdadera razón por querer salir con Edward. Pero ahora ni ella misma sabia cual era esa razón ¿era la fuerte atracción que él le provocaba, o el querer estar con Félix?

Decidió contestar con la más antigua de las respuestas, aquella que no implicaba demasiado

-No me gustan las etiquetas

-La respuesta más simple que no te hace decir nada más que no quieras decir, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo darte cuenta de que esa era la mejor repuesta que me podías dar?

En desventaja, así se sintió pero no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse porque en aquel justo momento el camarero llego y tomo sus órdenes. El resto de la conversación se fijo en experiencias universitarias que ambos quisieron compartir y que robo unas cuantas risas de Bella y carcajadas de Edward. Bella se relajo y se dejo llevar, la verdad es que si eso era una comida improvisada por parte de Edward, no quería saber lo que podía ser pasar con el toda una velada.

En cuanto terminaron ambos se dieron cuenta de que no tenia caso volver al trabajo, faltaba solo media hora para ser la hora de salida, hubieran podido llegar a tiempo si Edward no hubiera insistido en caminar por un largo y lento tiempo sin lugar en especifico, hasta que hicieron el mismo camino de vuelta al auto de Edward.

Mientras Edward conducía, Bella busco en el interior de su bolso que Sam le había dado segundos antes de dirigirse al hospital y cuando se topo con su celular, se imagino la desesperación por la que Félix debería de estar pasando, se sintió terrible cuando recordó que no le había marcado para informarle del accidente con la puerta, aunque era obvio que para esa hora, no había un alma en todo el edificio que no se hubiera enterado por medio de Jessica, pero lo que Félix no sabía era que ella ya estaba bien, que se había tomado un respiro y que en cuanto había probado un poco la comida, había recobrado el color natural de su piel y las náuseas habían desaparecido.

Pero debió parecer la tonta más grande del mundo cuando en la pantalla de su celular no aparecía nada, ni un mensaje desesperado preguntando donde se encontraba o preguntando porque no contestaba las inexistentes llamadas pérdidas que creyó tener. Pero no tenía nada, nada de Félix ¿se habría dado cuenta siquiera que no estuvo en su oficina desde muy temprano y que no volvió en lo que resto del día? No quería contestar su propia pregunta porque al pensar en ella la respuesta era automática, No.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Te has quedado callada desde hace unos minutos – pregunto Edward, intentado mirarla a los ojos y seguir pendiente del tráfico

-Sí, solo que me puse a pensar en los problemas que tendremos mañana por haber desaparecido

-No hemos desaparecido, Bella. Tuviste un accidente y yo me asegure de que te encontraras bien y si eso nos tomo toda la tarde, nos tomo toda la tarde. Me hare cargo de las consecuencias

-¡Oh no!, si hay castigo por esto, te aviso que no dejare que tu pagues por algo que no tienes la culpa, no dejare que ocurra de nue… - cerro la boca, no quería dar más información de la que debería.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada en específico, ¿me puedes llevar a casa? –pregunto cambiando de tema y en parte porque también quería descansar.

-Claro, pero necesito instrucciones

Bella se tomo sus minutos para pensar. Edward había estado comportándose como todo un caballero con ella y hasta la había hecho reír, pero por muchas risa que su cita improvisada le hubiera provocado, no podía hacer de lado que Félix no se había preocupado por ella, pensó entonces que quizás no pudo darse cuenta por todo el trabajo acumulado que tenia o porque quizás imagino que todo estaba bien y que no era necesario molestarla, pero Bella jamás se sentiría molestaba por una llamada de Félix, nada nunca viniendo de él lo consideraba molestia. Lo amaba, eso quería creer, pero quería salir con Edward y debía recordarse el porqué lo hacía. Era una necesidad no un querer, necesitaba de Edward, eso es, no lo quería, eran dos cosas distintas que debía de tener muy en claro la diferencia.

Estaría con Edward, solo el tiempo necesario, dejaría pasar un poco de tiempo después de alegar que no sentía nada por el aunque claro, se aseguraría de que el no saliera herido y después de un tiempo prudente viviría su amor con Félix sin impórtale nada, le demostraría al mundo entero que no podían vivir sin el otro y todos los felicitarían por el gran amor que vivían. Si, se repitió mentalmente, todo eso pasara si sabes jugar bien tus cartas.

Pero Edward aun no aceptaba salir con ella, y él había mencionado algo sobre ser ingeniosa… entonces ¿Qué podría hacer? No quería ser atrevida porque nunca había sido buena para eso y aun recordaba cuando Félix menciono algo sobre el tema, hace un mes. No era buena en la seducción y seducirlo solo provocaría que tuviera material para reírse por una semana entera e incluso después de años con recordarlo, estaba segura que se reiría hasta que el estomago se lo permitiera. Eliminado esa opción.

Cantar nunca fue una de sus cualidades, y en el baile estaba frita, lamentablemente las opciones para ser "ingeniosa" no eran muchas y de esas pocas, les encontraba algo que hacía que las descartara también.

Edward bajo del auto y la ayudo también, la guio hasta la puerta por el estrecho caminito hecho por ladrillos. Una vez juntos afuera y siendo iluminados en su mayoría por la luna y la pequeña luz que proyectaba la vieja lámpara que había comprado en una venta de garaje, Bella considero su última opción, aquella que tenia tanto miedo de recurrir, pero ella lo había buscado inconscientemente, había eliminado todas las anteriores y era eso o nada.

-Te agradezco mucho lo que hiciste hoy por mí, Edward, te preocupaste como nadie más – agacho la mirada, eso iba dirigido a su amante.

-Eso no es cierto, Irina estaba sin color por la pena y Sam te hubiera traído por su cuenta si no lo obligo a dejarme a mí a hacerlo.

-No les llamaste ¿o sí? – era su última oportunidad para pensar que Félix sabía que estaba bien, no que simplemente se había olvidado de ella

-No, no lo hice, ¿Por qué? ¿Debí haberlo hecho?

-No, solo tenía esa duda

Bien, se dijo. Quizás fue el coraje, o quizás que buscaba una excusa cualquiera para tomar las agallas que le hacían falta desde hace tiempo. Ya estaba, había tomado su decisión y lo haría sin sentir culpa alguna.

-De nuevo gracias, Edward

-Ni lo menciones – Edward se despidió con un ademan, pero Bella no estaba lista para dejarlo ir así, lo tomo del brazo e hizo que él se girara de vuelta y la mirara a los ojos.

Edward sabía lo que vendría, Bella sabía lo que vendría, quizás hasta la vecina chismosa de Bella lo sabía, pero el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que tuvo miedo y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse si no es por Edward que le tomo una mejilla con su mano y la comenzó a acariciar. Ella lo miro y fue ella quien parándose de puntitas encontró sus labios.

Edward estaba estático y era ella quien lo besaba, sus labios acariciaban los masculinos con suavidad, y se dejo llevar cuando las manos de Edward bajaron hasta su cintura para después acariciar su cabello y enterrar sus dedos en el.

La quiso besar lentamente pero cuando Bella le rodeo el cuello con sus, ahora nada temblorosas manos, Edward la estrello con delicadeza sobre la puerta de la entrada y ambos se sorprendieron cuando fue ella quien desesperadamente intento abrir la puerta, pero Edward termino con el beso, para besarla por última vez sobre los labios, la punta de la nariz y la frente.

-¿Vas a salir conmigo ahora? – Bella se sorprendió, su voz fue ronca y estaba excitada, ¡y todo por un beso!

El dulce sonido de la risa de Edward solo ayudo a que lo deseara mas, deseaba que el beso no hubiera acabado, deseaba que pudiera tener el valor de invitarlo a entrar y deseaba que el beso solo fuera el inicio de la noche.

-Jamás pensé que te tomaras esto como ingenio – suspiro pesadamente en un intento por calmar la risa – Si, Bella Swan, me tienes a tu merced

"Me tienes a tu merced" en su relación con Félix, era ella la que siempre estaba a su merced.

Durmió con una estúpida y gigante sonrisa en sus labios esa noche. Quizás era la poca experiencia que tenía en el ámbito amoroso, pero ¿acaso dependía de la situación donde uno se besaba? ¿O de la persona con la que se besaba? Fuera como fuera, nada se comparaba con la rápida excitación de la que su cuerpo había sido preso cuando sus labios dominaron los de Edward ¿El, cómo se sentiría? ¿También se vería como estúpido como ella? ¡Imposible! Ella estaba segura que Edward jamás se vería estúpido, no podría haber una forma que hiciera eso en realidad, siempre se vería guapo e irrevocablemente sensual.

Durmió muy tarde, después de fantasear en como seria su cita con Edward Cullen… Félix podía irse de paseo, por el momento a Bella no le interesaba.

**.**

**Siento haberme tardado tanto en subir capitulo, pero aquí lo tiene un poco tarde. Espero les guste y recibir sus comentarios**

**Nos vamos a enamorar de este Edward y… ojalá no todas odien a Bella… ya se gano el odio de la mayoría.**

**Mis saludos para todas y nos leemos pronto. Gracias.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.

**La más ruin de las mujeres**

**Summary**: _El tener a Edward Cullen como su amante publico desviaría las posibles sospechas de su prohibido romance con su jefe. Pero Edward no era un hombre del que se podía usar sin terminar cayendo en sus redes. _

_¿Qué era esto que sentía cuando estaba con ese hombre? Fuera lo que fuera tendría que darse prisa por descubrirlo, pues alguien amenazaba con decirle la verdad a Edward y la, hasta ahora felicidad que habían compartido se veía en riesgo permanente._

**Capitulo 5**

Bella sentía que merecía un premio. Llevaba todo el transcurso de la mañana esquivando y evitando a Félix, pero ¿realmente lo estaba esquivando cuando simplemente no había tenido oportunidad de hacerlo? Debería de admitir que era él quien no había mostrado ninguna prisa en hablar con ella sobre la triste situación que había sufrido solo un día atrás. Pero tampoco podía mentirse a sí misma y decir que la tarde de ayer había tenido algo de sufrimiento, porque había sido todo lo contrario. Edward la había entretenido tanto que casi se olvido del dolor en su muñeca y sus ojos eran tan cálidos que inocentemente le evitaban recordar lo mal que se había sentido momentos antes.

La verdad era que no era tan fuerte como para soportar más aquel descaro de Félix y terminó siendo ella quien dio el primer paso con respecto a la situación y con rumbo a la oficina de Félix, también. ¿Será cierta la frase aquella que dice que siempre hay uno más enamorado que el otro en todas las relaciones? Nunca había siquiera pensado eso, pero le dolía aquel alejamiento de Félix con ella ¿había hecho ella algo malo?

Entro si tocar, no era como si en verdad tuviera que guardar trato de jefe-empleada con él, su relación estaba mucha mas allá.

-Oh, eres tú, Bella - ¿Qué? ¿Qué era ese frio saludo "Oh, eres tú, Bella"?, ¿Dónde estaba el romanticismo que hiso enamorase del? Félix volvió a sus asunto, al parecer la pantalla de su computadora era mucho más interesante que la bella castaña que estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta y que ahora ya no podía identificar si estaba decepcionada o molesta.

-¿Así que eso es todo? ¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás, Félix?

Félix la miro y sus ojos intentaron la apreciaron. Su mirada era arrogante y se palpaba el estrés y molesto que sentía en esos momentos -¿Qué quieres que te diga exactamente?

-No lo sé, tal vez un ¡"discúlpame Isabella, por ser un total cretino y ni siquiera llamarte una vez y preguntar cómo demonios estaba!

-Bella, cariño, no siempre voy a poder llamarte. Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en eso

¿Es que acaso necesitaba una prueba más clara que esa? Félix no sabía, ni siquiera había notado en los diez minutos que había pasado que su muñeca estaba vendada. ¿Decepción o alivio?

-Te lo preguntare una sola vez, Félix – Bella suspiro - ¿Notas algo diferente?

-Tu cabello, lo has cortado. Te queda bien cariño – sus ojos volvieron a la pantalla de la computadora – tengo trabajo cielo, te llamare mas tarde para liberarme de la tensión, cierra la puerta al salir, ¿quieres?

¡Por supuesto que salió de ahí!, pero no como aquel cretino arrogante pensaba. El estruendo que provoco cuando estallo la puerta hizo que Félix levantara rápidamente la vista y viera furia, verdadera furia en los ojos de Bella a través de los muros de cristales de su oficina. Gracias a Dios era viernes y no tendría que ver el rostro de Félix al día siguiente, inconscientemente pensó en Edward y opto porque sería el día perfecto para tener esa cita, que tan "difícilmente" había conseguido.

Su computadora estaba desconectada del internet, su teléfono celular apagado y pronto saldría del apartamento, no quería ningún tipo de interrupción y con eso se refería a Félix.

Era la primera vez que Bella sentía que ponía esmero de más en su apariencia. Saldría con Edward, en una cita finalmente en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su cabello caía en sus ondas naturales y el maquillaje estaba un poco más cargado de lo que normalmente lo usaba. Llevaba unos pantalones pegados de las caderas en color blanco y una blusa un poco ajustada para su gusto de color blanco. Muy formal, pensó, pero su closet estaba repleto de esos colores y esas tipas de prendas. Solo contaba con un par de vestidos que compro en un momento cuando su autoestima estaba muy, muy elevada y estúpidamente pensé que sus piernas y cintura lucían bien. Probablemente había engordado y ahora era imposible que le quedaran.

Cuando abrió la puerta y lo encontró ahí, parado y tan mortalmente sensual como siempre, no puedo evitar alucinar de nuevo. Demonios, lo quería besar y repetir aquella intensa excitación, pero ahora quería continuar y llegar hasta lo que pudiera pasar. Una sola vez, quería sentirse libre y Edward parecía ser el tipo dispuesto a darle eso.

-Lo siento, creo que me equivoque, ¿vamos a la oficina o a nuestra cita? – pregunto el hombre con un intento de disimulada sonrisa

-¿Acaso me veo mal?

-No, te verías guapa incluso con una bolsa de basura encima, pero parece que tu no lo crees

Bella guardo silencio.

-Disculpa, mi madre dice que debo conectar mi boca al cerebro antes de hablar y arruinarlo todo, ¡cielos!

-No, descuida – Bella rio en voz baja, pero aun así notoria – en realidad, me gusta tu honestidad

-¿Ah sí? – Los ojos de Edward brillaron – Dime, divertida Bella, ¿Qué más te gusta de mi?

Se acerco lentamente a ella, coloco su barbilla a la altura de un costado de la frente de Bella y rozo levemente su nariz contra su pelo, respiro pesadamente sobre sus cabellos e inhalo el aroma de estos. Si tenía un plan, lo estaba ejecutando a la perfección, el corazón de la mujer estaba más acelerado que si acabara de correr un maratón y tenía unas ganas locas de levantar el mentón y pegar sus labios contra los suyos.

-No soy el lobo feroz que intenta comerte, Bella. Anda dime

-¿Ósea que no intentaras comerme?... ¿nunca?

-Espera ¿acaso Bella Swan esta coqueteando conmigo?

-Es un juego de dos, ¿no?

Edward tomo suavemente las mejillas de Bella y se tomo su tiempo antes de hacer lo que ya ambos anticipaban y deseaban. Se besaron tan delicadamente que Bella no lo resistió y termino por intentar acelerarlo más al poner sus manos en el cuello de Edward y jugar con su cabello, pero él se alejo y beso tiernamente la frente de la mujer antes de volver a estallar en carcajadas

-Desearía saber que fue lo que te hizo cambia de opinión, cuando te conocí habría jurado que no te había agradado mucho y ahora no puedes resistirte a mis caricias, abrazos y besos

Una parte vital de Bella se desgarro, sintió su corazón detenerse, pero logro recuperarse antes de que Edward lo notara en el camino a su coche.

-Es solo que soy un poco reservada, no quería tener problemas en el trabajo.

-Lo entiendo.

Llegaron a un restaurante de lo más elegante y aunque no le habían importado las palabras de Edward sobre su vestimenta, la verdad era que habría deseado impresionarlo y quizás… seducirlo, y eso podía llamarse un fracaso. Dentro del lugar había mujeres bellas enfundadas en vestidos de diseñador con unos escotes y unas lentejuelas que hacían imposible que los hombres se concentraran en otras cosas.

Deseo tener la autoestima pero pro sobre todo el cuerpo para atreverse y tener un vestido como esos. Se sintió halagada cuando las mujeres miraban a Edward y después a ella, posiblemente pensando lo mismo que ellas "¿Qué hago yo con tipo como él?", pero era Edward su preocupación ¿Qué hacia él con ella? Seguramente encontraría a una mujer con la belleza adecuada para irse con él.

Se sentaron a la mesa y al alzar el rostro, encontró a Edward mirándola.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Creo que desentono con este lugar – admitió con pereza

-No puedo creer que de verdad creas eso, eres preciosa, Bella – se reclino sobre la mesa - ¿No fuiste consiente de cómo hombres y mujeres te miraron tan pronto como entraste aquí?

-Las mujeres se preguntaron "Cielos, ¿Qué puede hacer un tipo atractivo como él con alguien como ella"? y los hombres posiblemente creen que sea tu secretaria.

Edward rió – Ellas sintieron envidia por tener que usar vestidos tan extravagantes para lucir así y el que tú solo tengas que sonreí para ser más bella que ellas. Ellos, se preguntaron "Cielos, ¿Dónde encontró a una mujer como ella"?

-Claro que no

-¿Crees que te mentiría? – fingió estar solido, provocando pequeñas sonrisas de Bella

-Gracias, eres bueno con mi autoestima

-Tú eres mala con ella. ¿Acaso no sabes lo atractiva que eres?

Bella le sonrió, comieron haciendo pequeños comentarios mundanos sobre las personas a su alrededor. Bella estaba maravillada de la pista de baile y deseo no tener dos pies izquierdos.

-Cuentame sobre ti, Edward – pidió Bella

-Tuve la mejor infancia que alguien pudo tener. Mi padre Carlisle es el hombre más puro y honesto de todos. Me enseño todo lo que se y por el soy quien soy. Mi madre era la mujer más dulce, jamás nos levanto la mano y siempre nos impulso a seguir con lo que queríamos de la vida. Ojala aun estuviera aquí.

-¿Murió?

-Sí, hace solo un año y aun siento que fue mentira y que sigue aquí

-Edward, siento si toque un tema difícil para ti, podemos olvidarlo si quieres

-No, Bella, hablar de mi madre jamás será difícil para mí

-Desearía haberla conocido

-Ella te habría adorado, sabía leer las almas y diría que eres una buena persona, de seguro

Amargamente sintió como si se retorciera por dentro, si eso era cierto, le hubiera advertido a su hijo que mantenerse alejado de ella, era lo mejor que podría hacer. No quería alejarse de Edward.

-¿Qué hay sobre tus padres? – sorbió un poco de vino

-No todos tenemos la suerte que tú tuviste – la tristeza y quizás rabia en los ojos de Bella fueron palpables.

-¿Quieres hablar sobre eso? – pregunto con cuidado.

-Éramos felices, papá tenía un buen trabajo y era feliz con él, mamá tenía todo limpio y en orden, la comida y cena siempre estaban listos a sus horas, ni un minuto de retraso y yo era feliz.

-Supongo que algo sucedió

-Yo estaba durmiendo una noche después de cenar y sus gritos eran tan altos que me despertaron. Mi padre gritaba que había destruido lo que éramos y mi madre solo empacaba sus cosas, el se molesto y tiro al suelo la maleta y mi mamá histérica le respondió que era un ciego por creer que esa casa había felicidad. Ella se fue y solo me miro una vez antes de salir de la habitación, tomo todo el dinero de mi padre y su auto. Yo tenía solo ocho años y vi como mi padre se derrumbaba, lloro por toda la noche en sentado en el piso y recargado sobre la base la cama. Yo entre y en cuanto me vio, me abrazo como si fuera su único suporte, así lo sentí hasta que con rudeza me alejo de sus brazos, creo que porque le recordaba a mi madre.

-¿Qué paso con ella?

-No supe nada de ella por años, hasta que cumplí lo quince y se presento fuera de mi escuela, me llevo a comer con ella pasamos todo el día comprado. Jamás tocamos el tema y después volvió a desaparecer.

-¿Tu padre?

-Murió hace tres años, jamás se repuso del abandono de mi madre y jamás me perdono que yo fuera un recuerdo contaste de ella. Llegue a pensar que me odiaba por parecerme a ella, por ser una parte de ella y olvido que también era una parte de el

-Lo siento mucho, cariño – ninguno fue consciente de en qué momento sus manos estaban unidas y sus ojos conectados. Bella sentía necesidad de besarlo y decirle que lo necesitaba, en su vida, en su todo.

-Ella ha estado intentado comunicarse conmigo, ¿sabes?, pero no creo hacer que eso pase

-¿Para qué te busca?

-Dice que quiere pasar conmigo la temporada de navidad, que somos familia

-Pues iras, es un hecho – Edward junto las manos de Bella y las beso a ambas

-¿Escuchaste lo que dije? No iré a verla, es lo último que deseo

-Es tu madre, Bella y no conoces las razones que la hicieron abandonarte

-Ninguna excusa es aceptable

-Tal vez ella no pensó eso hace años

-No la conoces, Edward

-Parece que tú tampoco, linda

Hizo que ella se pusiera de pie y la llevara a la pista de baile, era una canción lenta y Edward pareció sentir el miedo en Bella, miedo por bailar y miedo por la repentina decisión impuesta de ver a su madre en la navidad y quedaba poco para la navidad.

Bailaron lento y suave y los labios de Edward fueron incapaces de besar ocasionalmente la frente y la punta de la nariz de ella. Bella se sentía tranquila y a gusto, amaba ese sentimiento de expresar con acciones públicas lo conectados que estaban. Escondió su rostro en el cuello masculino y juro no olvidar jamás ese aroma tan único. Sintió el beso de Edward en su frente y sonriendo se atrevió a darle un pequeño, pero largo beso debajo de la oreja. Edward la sujeto más fuerte y la pego más a su cuerpo. No era sexual, no era un intento por acostarse con ella, pero ella si lo quería.

-Edward…

-Shhh… solo, siente

¡Y vaya que sintió! Jamás había reído tanto en su vida, cuando la música cambio y la orquesta comenzó a tocar en vivo, Edward la hizo girar y girar entre carcajadas y pequeños saltos que intentaba dar si caer al suelo. La abrazo y levantando sus pies del suelo la hizo dar un par de vueltas antes de bajarla y besarla.

La beso mas sensualmente que antes, quizás fue la plática, quizás fueron las risas, o quizás que ambos intentaban contener los crecientes deseos de irse de ese lugar, encerrarse en un cuarto y ser honestos el uno con el otro.

Ese pareció ser el plan, cuando Bella le pidió – o quizás fue un ruego – que la llevara de vuelta a casa, a casa de Edward, quería ser atrevida una noche y quería serlo con Edward. El se sorprendió del deseo de ella por si a su casa, pero aun así, sonrió y la abrazo por la espalda.

En cuanto estuvieron dentro de la casa de Edward, ella se sintió patéticamente tímida. Era ella quien había pedido –rogado- por esto y ahora es imposible siquiera de pedirle que la besara, no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar.

-Toma asiento, iré a la cocina, ¿deseas algo?

Además de desearlo a el, no, pensó que estaba bien así

-De acuerdo, no tardo – se giro y se perdió tras una puerta que asumió, debía ser la cocina.

Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a buscar en su bolso. Su teléfono móvil tenía una llamada perdida y un mensaje aun no leído, todo era de Félix, le preguntaba donde estaba y porque no había contestado a su previa llamada. Bella pensó que por la música tan alta, había pedido la llamada. Lanzo su teléfono dentro de la bolsa, se recargo y cerró los ojos.

Si ella y Edward terminaban pasando la noche juntos y su teléfono inoportunamente sonaba justo cuando… cuando… ¡Cielos! Con manos torpes y aprisa lo encontró de nuevo, y aunque fue consciente de que tan solo apagarlo habría sido más sencillo y adecuado, la llamada ya había sido atendida.

-Amor, ¿Dónde has estado? Tenía tanto miedo…. Mira qué hora es, ¿ya estás en tu casa, a salvo y a punto de dormir?

¿Cómo podría llamar a este sentimiento? ¿Era enojo? ¿Culpabilidad? ¿O venganza?

-Sí, estoy bien…

-¿Estas en casa? Bella, ¡contesta! ¿Estás en casa?

Lo pensó, si le decía que si, Félix era capaz de ir a su casa y con la excusa de comprobar que era cierto, pedirle que le diera posada por esa noche.

-No, Félix, no estoy en casa

-¡Bella!, ¡¿Entonces en donde demonios estas!

-Yo no…

Las palabras le quedaron retenidas en la lengua, Edward estaba apoyado sobre la pared por la que momentos antes había desaparecido, tenía un vaso de vino en su mano derecha y la miraba detenidamente.

-¡Bella! ¡Contéstame, maldita sea!, ¡¿Dónde diablos estas?

La mirada de Edward la tenia absorta y la voz insistente y cada vez más molesta de Feliz resonaba en su odio

-¿Serias tan amable de explicar porque Félix te llama en la madrugada y exige saber donde estas?

.

**Chicas… no saben lo muy apenada que estoy por tardarme tanto tiempo en actualizarles, pero de verdad, tuve una semanas horribles, me enferme súper feo y ahora con las ultimas semanas de clases los maestros y sus trabajos no nos dan tregua.**

**Espero que aun sigan aquí y sigan interesadas en leerme. Se los agradezco mucho**

**Sus comentarios son bien recibidos**

**La próxima actualización es el viernes o sábado. Sin falta**

**Saludos y Gracias.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.

**La más ruin de las mujeres**

**Summary**: _El tener a Edward Cullen como su amante publico desviaría las posibles sospechas de su prohibido romance con su jefe. Pero Edward no era un hombre del que se podía usar sin terminar cayendo en sus redes. _

_¿Qué era esto que sentía cuando estaba con ese hombre? Fuera lo que fuera tendría que darse prisa por descubrirlo, pues alguien amenazaba con decirle la verdad a Edward y la, hasta ahora felicidad que habían compartido se veía en riesgo permanente._

**Capítulo 6**

-¿Y bien?

No podía decir la verdad, no aun, no antes de comenzar a hacer las cosas bien y realmente comenzar a vivir en felicidad. Debía pensar en algo y tenía que ser rápido, el aun la miraba expectante y sabia que Edward no sería fácil de engañar, pero no tenía que estar hablando con una persona estúpida para que fuera cual fuera la excusa resultara creíble, considerando que era muy noche.

-El es así, Edward. Tiene una gran preocupación con la gente que trabaja para él, eso es todo.

-Qué raro, llevo trabajando para el ya varias semanas y jamás se ha preocupado por mí como para tomarse la molestia, tomar el teléfono y marcarme a las… ¡cuatro de la mañana!

¡Cielos! ¿Tan tarde era?

-El me necesitaba, eso es…

-¿Te necesita?

-Claro, soy vital para él, ¡para la empresa! Quise decir – comenzó a sudar, los nervios comenzaban a surgir en ella y los muy malditos eran unos traidores.

-Debo hablar con Félix lo más pronto posible.

-¡¿Qué? – no, no podía, todo se acabaría y Félix… ¡Oh! Al demonio con Félix ¿realmente le podía importar ese hombre en estos momentos?

-No puede estar marcándole a los trabajadores a tan altas horas de la madrugada

-Era sobre trabajo, Edward, está bien.

-¡Por eso se crearon los horarios, Bella!

-Escúchame, Edward. Te prohíbo que molestes a Félix sobre esta situación

-¿Me prohíbes? Déjame entender bien esto. ¿Tú me estas prohibiendo a mi hablar con Félix? – el rostro de Edward comenzaba a adquirir tonos intensos, Bella dijo que recordaría eso como un inicio de su claro enojo.

-¡Vaya!, lo pudiste entender.

-No seas sarcástica.

-Solo no te autorizo a que lo hagas, eso es todo.

-Espera un segundo, si piensas que porque me traes loco voy a acatar tus absurdas peticiones de niña petulante, estas muy equivocada.

-¿Niña petulante? ¡Retráctate ahora mismo, Edward!

-No lo hare, y déjame recordarte que soy tu jefe.

-¡Tu no lo eres, Félix lo es!

-Pero después de Félix, yo soy tu autoridad.

-Cielos, gracias por el recordatorio, 'Jefe' Cullen. Disculpe la molestia, no creo volver a ocasionarle ninguna.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Esto es ridículo!

-Usted está siendo ridículo, jefe de pacotilla.

-¡Bella!

-Tú me llamaste 'niña petulante' ¿recuerdas?

-¡Porque me exiges cosas que están fuera de tu alcance!, Bella, soy el vicepresidente de la empresa, puedo hacer cambios y reclamaciones si así lo decido

-Pero yo tengo que ver en esta situación, me marcó a mí, a las cuatro de la mañana ¿Cómo le vamos a explicar que tú y yo estábamos juntos a las cuatro de la mañana?

Edward se quedo sin habla, serio pero permaneció mirándola fijamente

-Eso es, 'Señor todo lo sé' apuesto a que no habías pensado en eso, ¿verdad?

-Por si no lo recuerdas, la empresa no tienen ninguna clausura sobre las relaciones dentro de la misma y apuesto a que eso tú no lo recordabas, ¿verdad, cariño?

Ella abrió la boca, pero la cerro al instante.

-Agg!, eres insoportable.

-Genial, tú eres solo una niña.

-Pues entonces soy la niña que tu estas intentando seducir, ¿Cómo te hace sentir eso?

-Olvídalo todo ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué? – exigió Bella.

-Porque si esta es tu demostración de una noche inolvidable, lo has dejado bastante claro ¿y sabes qué? – Se alejó un poco de ella – No me apetece seducirte esta noche.

Edward volvió a entrar a la cocina y bella solo pudo clavar su mirada en esa puerta. ¡En nombre de todos los cielos! ¿Qué demonios había sucedido solo momentos antes? Ella debería estar en la cama con Edward, entre sus brazos y bajo suyo, besándolo y expresándole con actos y palabras todas aquellas intensas emociones que le provocaba en su cuerpo.

Se detuvo un momento y tomo asiento en el gran sillón. En su mente repasaba todas sus palabras y las palabras de Edward, comenzaba a creer que era lo que había causado la pelea; ella había esto defendiendo inconscientemente a Félix y Edward lo había notado, tenia pánico de que él hubiera notado la conexión que tenia con su jefe.

Félix estaba arruinando su vida, arruinando su mundo de maravillas con Edward.

Pero su orgullo estaba de por medio. El la había llamado 'Niña' y ciertamente niña era como lo último que quería sentirse esa noche. Y aun quería sentirse así ¿Qué importaba su orgullo, cuando Edward estaba ahí, y ella quería estar ahí con él, con ese hombre que tantas cosas nuevas la estaba haciendo sentir.

Se quito los zapatos y se puso de pie, quiso caminar lo más sigilosamente posible y abrir la puerta de la cocina sin hacer ruido. El hombre con el que debería estar – pensó – estaba sentado al lado del fregadero, se había desabrochado los primeros botones de su camisa y tenía la vista clavada en la noche tardía que se dejaba ver por la ventana, aun conservaba el vaso con vino y parecía enojado, pero severamente decepcionado, quizás tanto o más como Bella se sentía.

-Edward – Bella lo llamo en voz baja, sin moverse aun, solo estando de pie al lado de la puerta.

El se giro y la miro sorprendido, pero gratamente aliviado. La necesitaba con él y deseaba poseerla porque sentía que no podía con semejante atracción que esa mujer le provocaba.

-Pensé que te habías marchado – Bella comenzó a caminar lentamente hasta llegar a él y colocar su cuerpo entre las piernas de Edward, el aun permanecía sentado a un lado del fregadero y sus largas piernas seguían en contacto con el piso.

-No podía hacer eso – tomo el rostro del hombre y lo obligo a verla a los ojos

-¿Por qué hemos peleado?

-Prometamos jamás hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Esa promesa va mas para ti – sentencio Edward

Ella se alejo un poco de el - ¿A qué te refieres?

-No juegas limpio, Bella.

Bella solo se dedico a mirarlo, tenía miedo, quizás todo había llegado a su fin y él sabía lo que ella tanto deseaba no haber hecho jamás. Jamás haber estado con Félix.

-Sabes que me tienes a tus pies, que haría todo con tal de tenerte feliz y no tienes idea de cuánto me estaba resistiendo por no darte la razón en todo con el único motivo de hacerte quedar esta noche y tenerte a mi lado.

-¿Y por qué no me diste la razón? – coqueteo ella

El, suspiro – Porque creo que aun hay una parte en mi que no se quiere dejar controlar por tus dulces y tiernos encantos

Bella lo beso y Edward amo cada instante de ese beso porque fue ella quien demostró la necesidad de ser besada, la necesidad de estar con él y la necesidad de decirle con sus caricias y labios que en efecto se estaba enamorando de él y por raro que sonara para él, no estaba asustado en la más mínimo. Le gustaba la sensación y estaba feliz por sentirse correspondido. La vida era dulce cuando uno se enamora y es amado de vuelta, la vida es dulce cuando tienes a la perfecta Isabella Swan a tu lado para hacerte sentir necesitado, esperado, amado.

Bella dio un pesado suspiro - Lo hemos arruinado, ¿cierto?

Edward rio, encarcelándola entre sus piernas y bajando sus manos hasta sus caderas – Por desgracia sí, ya está por amanecer y tenemos que ir a tu casa a empacar

-¿Y a donde vamos?

-Sé con quién vamos, pero no a donde exactamente, aun no me lo has dicho

-¿Qué no he te dicho?

-Donde vive tu madre.

-Edward…

-Ni siquiera intentes hacerme cambiar de opinión, está hablando la parte de mí que aun se resiste

Bella rio.

-Edward, en verdad lo siento, yo quería estar esta noche contigo y mira lo que sucedió.

-Aun nos quedan un par de horas antes de que salga el sol – Él la miro coquetamente, ese sentimiento de sentir un fuego ardiente subir por sus venas y estallar en su nuca se apodero de ella.

-¿Y qué me propones, entonces? – Se acercó más a él y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos.

-Eso, amor mío, que pasemos la noche juntos.

Edward bajo de donde estaba sentado y abrazándola por la espalda y susurrándole cosas lidas al odio, volvieron a la sala. Si la llevaba al dormitorio y veía la cama, no podría contenerse. Le resultaba difícil ya el solo hecho de pasar la noche con ella cuando el también había deseado lo mismo que Bella, pero quería estar con ella y no le importaba que solo fuera a abrazarla, a tenerla cerca de su cuerpo y besarle la frente. De verdad lo deseaba, tal vez incluso más que el plan inicial.

Con una manta que tenia a la mano, se acomodó él y después invitó a Bella a sentarse al borde del sillón. Se cobijaron ambos y la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos al mismo tiempo que le besaba tiernamente el nacimiento de sus cabellos de la frente.

A esas horas, la cuidad estaba en silencio. El ambiente era perfecto: todo el lugar estaba a oscuras, a excepción de una sola lámpara que a petición de Bella se había dejado encendida.

Bella se giro un poco, y no sonrió enormemente cuando sorprendió a Edward mirándola.

-Bésame – le pidió y Edward no necesito una segunda petición

La beso tierna y lentamente, sus manos le acariciaron el rostro y el terso cabello, ella se sujeto de sus brazos, porque aunque estaba acostada sobre el sillón, se sentía desvanecer cada vez que el la besada de ese modo

-De verdad te quiero, Bella – le pregunto y Bella sonrió incluso más grande

-Yo también te quiero

¡Mentirosa! Se grito internamente ella misma. Ya lo amaba. Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen y por el quería ser la mujer que un hombre como mereciera. Lo iba a ser.

Solo dame un par de días, Edward, lo hare.

Y así, estando en sus brazos y fingiendo que dormía. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo grande que sería el paso que daría mañana. Basta de ser una mujer ruin.

.

.

**Hola gente, actualizo un poco antes porque el tiempo me lo permitió, aunque quería hacerlo un poco más largo, preferí dejarlo así y extenderme más en el próximo.**

**La primera pelea, pero déjenme decirles que esta no es nada en comparación a una futura que se viene y que creo que ustedes pueden imaginarse cual o sobre que va a ser.**

**Chicas, un pequeño jueguito que quiero hacer con ustedes. En el summary de esta historia dice sobre esa persona que intenta o amenaza con decirle todo a Edward. ¿Quién creen que será?**

**La decisión ya está tomada porque parte de ese capítulo ya está escrito, pero de verdad me interesa saber que creen ustedes y que tan sorpresivo será.**

**Sin más, las invito a dejarme sus comentarios, todos los leo y los agradezco infinitamente**

**Saludos a todos y mil gracias.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaración**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.

**La más ruin de las mujeres**

**Summary**: _El tener a Edward Cullen como su amante publico desviaría las posibles sospechas de su prohibido romance con su jefe. Pero Edward no era un hombre del que se podía usar sin terminar cayendo en sus redes. _

_¿Qué era esto que sentía cuando estaba con ese hombre? Fuera lo que fuera tendría que darse prisa por descubrirlo, pues alguien amenazaba con decirle la verdad a Edward y la, hasta ahora felicidad que habían compartido se veía en riesgo permanente._

**Capítulo 7**

-Lo siento

Por fin lo había logrado, había hecho lo que pensaba era lo correcto y lo que debió haber sido hecho incluso antes de conocer a Edward. Hoy terminaba su relación con Félix

Había llegado cerca de tres horas y una de hablar con Félix. Había comenzado por decirle que recordaba cuando lo había conocido y lo aturdida que había quedado con solo verlo y diciéndole que le daba las gracias por todo lo que le había enseñado, le pedía entenderla y que ya no veía futuro a su relación.

El por su parte no había mostrado interese hasta que comenzó a recibir los agradecimientos de Bella, entonces levanto el rostro y la analizo. Ya no era la tímida e ingenua Bella que él había conocido, no era la chica joven y herida que le había resultado tan fácil enamorar y prometerle cosas que él no veía ni remotamente cercanas. Ahora ella era diferente, se mostraba diferente y hasta caminaba de un modo nuevo.

-¿Hablas en serio? – se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sabes que sí.

Félix la miro, el rostro de la mujer a la que hoy perdía no mostraba dolor, si no lastima.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que eso no me sorprende – bajo la vista de nuevo hacia su computador y aunque sentía una ira creciente en su pecho, recordó que ser un doble cara, era su mayor habilidad, incluso más que en los negocios, siempre conseguía a un idiota que hiciera su trabajo.

-¿No te sorprende? – a ella sí que le sorprendía ver a Félix no movía un solo dedo por retenerla, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, no, realmente no le sorprendía Félix y su fría actitud, solo había un lugar donde no era tan frio con ella y aun así no dejaba por completo de serlo. Parecía seguro, pero aun no podía decir de que exactamente.

Esperó su respuesta.

-No cuando hablamos de Edward Cullen

-Fueron diferentes cosas también, Félix, pero definitivamente por Edward tomo esta decisión – se defendió.

-Pues no te retengo con cadenas y candados, eres libre de irte – levanto el rostro y clavo su mirada en ella. Silenciosamente la invitaba a que se fuera, no iba a llorar ¿por Bella? ¡No!

¿Por qué no se sentía bien con ella misma aun y después de mandar a Félix al diablo? ¡Debería estar libre y sentirse de esa manera! Pero tuvo una automática a su pregunta a penas la término: Ángela. Ella era la verdadera victima de todo lo que ella y Félix habían provocado.

No podía decirle la verdad sobre las relaciones extramaritales de su esposo sin quedar ella evidenciada y sobre todo por Edward que de seguro no dudaría ni un minuto antes de terminar lo que fuera que comenzaban a tener. Aunque ella prefería llamarlo relación.

Y aunque no debía de impórtale, le molestaba que Félix no se hubiera mostrado más humano, en especifico: como todo hombre que se siente herido cuando su amante lo deja por otro que es maravillosamente mejor hombre, persona… ¿Dónde estaban las promesas de superar todo lo que fuera? Y que lo harían juntos. ¿Los hijos de los que hablaron? ¿La casa? ¡Hasta la raza del perro que habían pasado horas discutiendo en la cama de su hotel favorito! ¿Era tan normal sentirse estúpida? Liberada, pero estúpida. Estúpida porque comenzaba a darse cuenta que había desperdiciado parte de su vida en hombre que justo ahora, miraba con otros ojos diferentes, unos que le hacían preguntarse ¿De quién había pensado estar enamorada?

Su orgullo estaba dañado.

-Pensé que te pondrías furioso – murmuró.

-No tiene caso estarlo, amor… Bella. Si tu ya no sientes lo mismo que yo, no puedo retenerte.

-Pero ¿y las promesas de estar juntos y tener una familia?

-Eres tú la que está terminando con todo esto. No te entiendo, Bella, te lo hago todo más fácil y tú pareces no saber qué es lo que quieres en realidad

-Yo jamás…

-Como sea, no pareces muy convencida en tu decisión de terminarnos.

-Félix ¡está mal! Esto que hacemos. Tú estas casado y yo estoy en una relación con Edward. No merecen que sigamos con esto.

-Pero a Ángela le quedan minutos contados a mi lado.

-Yo en cambio, pretendo conservar a Edward por mucho más tiempo a mi lado.

-¿Y has pensado lo que le piense si se entere de lo nuestro?

-Lo mismo que pensara Ángela en el extraño caso que Edward se entere

-Eso no parece muy de ti, Bella – se burló – Mentirle a las personas… ¡Oh! Pero que tonto he sido, ¡llevas siendo una mentirosa toda una vida! No me extraña que lo quieras seguir siendo

-Tú no eres mejor que yo

-De acuerdo.

-¿De acuerdo que? – preguntó al borde de la ira.

-Yo seré peor persona que tu si eso te hace sentir mejor. Aunque muy dentro de ti sepas que somos de la misma calaña, por eso nos juntamos, nos dimos cariño y que ahora crees ya no querer o necesitar por ese tipo, pero ¿segura que él siente lo mismo?

-Lo hace – soltó entre dientes, intentado contenerse de saltar sobre él y arañarlo en el rostro.

-Ya veremos cuánto dura eso. Pero recuerda que siempre estarás con el miedo de que el descubra lo que en realidad eres. He escuchado que el tipo Cullen es un hombre muy correcto y moral intachable, de corazón de pollo en términos fáciles, no le va a gustar mezclarse con alguien, como tu amor, mío

-Habla claro, animal ¿me estas amenazando?

Félix dio un gran y pesado suspiro

-No, yo también tendría que perder. Disfrútalo mientras dure, Bella porque no lo será por mucho tiempo

-¡Púdrete Félix! – Bella tomo su bolso y dando fuertes y marcados pasados camino hasta la puerta. Estaba furiosa.

-Por cierto, Bella. No borres mi número, no sabes cuando me puedas necesitar

Bella contuvo las ganas de decirle una vulgaridad o hacerle una señal altisonante, pero honestamente se lo merecía, solo se detuvo para escucharle decir lo último que se proponía recibir de él.

-Siempre estaré ahí, para ti.

Y odiando a ese hombre, salió de su oficina y deseaba que de su vida también.

La cara le ardía del coraje. La emoción, descubrir cómo era Félix en realidad y ver su maldito rostro habían hecho que se sentiría mísera y como si no tuviera el mas mínimo valor ni como persona o mujer.

¿De verdad había sido tan estúpida?

Saco su teléfono celular del interior de su bolso y oprimió los botones

Solo le tomo unos cuantos timbrazos antes de obtener respuesta.

-Hola – saludo – sé que esto te pueda sonar muy precipitado, pero necesito verte y hablarte sobre algunas cosas.

Espero su respuesta al otro lado del teléfono.

-Genial, necesitas saber algo y me temo que es importante.

Tras citarse con aquella persona, su corazón palpitaba velozmente. Era otro paso que debía de hacer, aun no estaba segura, pero la ira la dominaba.

Cerró su bolso y salió del edificio.

.

**Disculpas si me tarde en subir el nuevo capítulo, pero ya estoy de vacaciones oficialmente y ahora podre dedicarme completamente a esta nueva historia.**

**¿Con quién creen que se ha citado nuestra Bella?**

**Saludos a todos y no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que recibo un review de ustedes**

**Saludos y besos para Aina-art y a Barcelona.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaración**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.

**La más ruin de las mujeres**

**Summary**: _El tener a Edward Cullen como su amante publico desviaría las posibles sospechas de su prohibido romance con su jefe. Pero Edward no era un hombre del que se podía usar sin terminar cayendo en sus redes. _

_¿Qué era esto que sentía cuando estaba con ese hombre? Fuera lo que fuera tendría que darse prisa por descubrirlo, pues alguien amenazaba con decirle la verdad a Edward y la, hasta ahora felicidad que habían compartido se veía en riesgo permanente._

**Capitulo 8**

-Tienes que estar bromeando.

-Desearía que fuera así.

Ángela estaba recibiendo una verdad disfrazada por parte de Bella. Si bien Bella se había atrevido a decirle sobre la infidelidad de Félix, el estar frente a ella sin duda la había flaquear.

-¿desde cuándo sospechas que me engaña? – pregunto Ángela intentando contener las lagrimas

-Este último mes – contesto con un nudo en su garganta

Se habían citado en un café lo suficientemente lejano de la oficina pues no podía ni pensar en poner un pie siquiera en la casa que compartía con Félix.

-Tiene que ser Alice – hablo Ángela tras limpiare las lagrimas de sus mejillas – Si, tiene que ser con esa mujer

-¿Alice? No, no lo creo - ¡Oh Dios que lio! Ahora ella creía que Alice era la relación extramarital de su marido. No podría cargar con otra injustica ajena cuando ella debería ser la acusada.

-¡sí! ¡Claro que es ella! – Ángela se recargó en su silla – Ahora entiendo porque esas llamadas, la forma en la que ella me miraba cuando iba a la empresa y porque me prohibió ir mas

-Perdón, pero estoy perdida ¿de qué llamadas hablas?

Ángela se tomo su tiempo, un sorbo a su jugo de naranja y un suspiro

-Desde hace tiempo, unas tres semanas aproximadamente, Félix recibe y hace llamadas cerca de las tres de la madrugada. Lo espié una noche y claramente lo escuche susurrar el nombre de Alice y cuando tome su celular tenia miles de llamadas hacia ella y de ella para él.

Bella sintió que se caía de su silla ¿podría ser verdad? Alice era… ¿otra amante de Félix?

¡El muy bastardo!

Por eso la falta de interés en ella, por eso no le había estado marcando al celular y enfureció cuando supo que no estaba descansando en su cama, por eso no le importo que prefiriera estar con Edward que con él. ¡Porque el ya tenía a una nueva estúpida con la cual jugar!

¡Era una completa imbécil!

¡Y Alice otra estúpida ingenua!

-Quizás lo estamos viendo mal y solo es por…

-Bella ¿Por qué otra razón un hombre llama a una mujer en la madrugada? Estando ese hombre casado solo seria porque es su amante. Y mientras la esposa está en su cama, en su casa con su hijo en su vientre.

Félix era un vil y asqueroso cerdo y justo ahora ella se venía a dar cuenta de eso. ¿Con cuantas jugaba al mismo tiempo? Ella y ahora Alice ¡su mejor amiga! Y aunque no quería creer del todo que eso fuera cierto, los métodos de Félix eran asegurarse que sus mujeres solo fueran de él. Aun recordaba cuando recién comenzaban su ilícita relación y las continuas llamas de Félix por saber donde estaba y con quien estaba.

Ahora que lo analizaba, el estaba acostumbrado a tener el control de la relaciones con sus tantas mujeres. ¿El haber propuesto que saliera con Edward era una forma de librarse de ella? Pues ya tenía a Alice.

Todo era tan repugnante y ella era parte de eso.

-¿Qué harás Angie? – preguntó en un intento de olvidarse de sus horribles pensamientos.

-Necesito pruebas – la mirada de aquella mujer era de profunda tristeza, era obvio que no se imaginaba las cochinadas que su marido hacia.

-Pero hace solo segundos estabas convencida de su engaño – exclamó Bella.

-Y lo estoy, pero en ningún lado me dará la custodia y el divorcio de forma fácil sin pruebas.

.

Bella trato de tomarse mucho tiempo, guardo solo cinco cambios de ropa, tomo los papeles necesarios y se aseó lo más rápido que pudo. Se vistió con unos pantalones pegados, esos que había comprado quien sabe cuándo y que estaban en el fondo de su ropero. Tras encontrar una blusa lo suficientemente cómoda y aplicar solo una ligera capa de maquillaje, decidió estar lista.

Irónicamente, fue Edward quien había tardado más tiempo. Su ducha no tuvo nada de corta y mientras el agua corría tras deslizarse por su cuerpo, su mente se encargaba de analizar las cosas.

Si bien no había pasado la noche con Bella, si había disfrutado de haber dormido a su lado, de la sensación de despertar y encontrarla con su rostro oculto en su pecho. De la dulce cascada de pelo caoba cubrir sus hombros y del increíble gusto por sentir su mano rodeando su cintura.

¿Pero la amaba? Edward jamás le había dicho a alguien que la amaba. Si llegaba a sentir cosas intensas por algunas pocas mujeres, pero Bella hacia que esas "cosas" fueran reducidas a nada en comparación con lo que ella le hacía sentir. Y es que sus palabras, sus sonrisas y la extraña timidez a soltarse y dejarse ir con sus sentimientos lo sorprendían. Aun recordaba la indiferencia de su mirada cuando hizo su primer movimiento con ella, como la invito a salir y como ella sin intentos de disimulo lo había rechazado. ¿Qué había cambiado para que Bella lo aceptara?

La voz de la mujer a su lado, llamó su atención.

-¡Oh Dios! Ahí estudie la secundaria… se ve tan pequeña a como lo solía creer. Antes me parecía imposible correr por todo su contorno.

Bella se vio obligada a darle un tour por todo el pueblo de Forks antes de llegar con su madre, pero mentiría si decía que ahora no lo estaba disfrutando. Recordar los tiempos cuando su vida al lado de sus dos padres era perfecta la hacían sentir feliz, pero no negaba que también un poco nostálgica.

La iglesia al que iban todos los domingos y ella en un vestido siempre elegido por su madre, el puesto de hamburguesas al que su padre la llevaba todos los viernes después de clases, el parque atrás de la iglesia donde tantas veces cayó y lloró por no aprender cómo montar su bicicleta y las palabras de aliento y risas de su padre cuando la veía darse por vencida y los pucheros infantiles que dominaba.

¡No podía! ¿Cómo podría ver a su madre y no decirle que la odiaba? ¡Qué la odiaba por haber matado lentamente a su padre! Y por condenarla a ella a una vida en la que no supo del amor a temprana edad. Porque sus padres no pudieron amarla realmente si ambos la rechazaron.

-Yo estaré a tu lado – se giro y se encontró con Edward. El estaría a su lado, lo sabía, pero no ayudaba a su nerviosismo

-Aun no entiendo porque me haces hacer esto y porque vienes tú en el viaje

-Por qué no está bien rechazar así a las personas que te dieron la vida y porque los quiero conocer y dejarles en claro que su hija, tiene mi corazón

-Ven aquí.

El beso que Bella le planto a Edward no tuvo nada de dulce, era ardiente y deseoso. Bella deseaba poderle decir a Edward que ya no habían ataduras, ¡deseaba decirle que lo amaba!

-Es ahí, hemos llegado.

Edward abandonó sus pensamientos y giro su cabeza para mirar al punto exacto que Bella señalaba.

La casa era grande, con dos pisos y cubierta de color café. Volvió su mirada a Bella y sabia por lo que estaba pasando, ella no quería ver a su madre y aunque Edward podía entenderlo, creía que eso era una de las razones por las que Bella parecía asustada e infeliz en ocasiones. La quería ayudar, tenia esta nueva sensación de preocuparse por ella, de darle todo lo que ella merecía y el primer paso era quitar todo aquello que le estorbaba.

-Bien, aquí vamos – la chica suspiro.

-No tienes nada que temer, es tu madre.

Su madre, ella no le contesto y prefiero quedarse ella con esa respuesta. La verdad era que la mujer que estaba por ver no era su madre, no podía llamarle madre a una persona que no había estado con ella en muchos años y que había arruinado la vida de su padre y por ende, la suya misma.

Edward la tomó de la cintura y la hizo caminar sobre las pequeñas piedras falsas que conducían a la puerta principal.

-¡Isabella! – una mujer, ya pasada de los cincuenta años de edad, claramente saltó sobre Bella en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

Por unos instantes, las manos de Bella no pudieron rodear el cuerpo de la mujer como los de ella la rodeaban. Pero tras un esfuerzo solo pudo rozarla levemente.

-No puedo creer que de verdad estés aquí, pensamos que jamás lo harías

'Y así pensaba hacerlo, pero este hombre increíblemente sexy y dulce me convenció y aun no sé cómo, no me he acostado con el'

-Aquí estoy – murmuro

-Pero mira nada mas, no vienes sola – René extendió su mano hacia Edward - ¿puedo preguntar quién te acompaña?

-Edward Cullen, señora, un gusto – le agradeció con la mirada cuando él se presento en lugar de esperar para que ella misma reaccionara ¿Cuál era el encanto en este hombre?

-¡Oh, cielos Bella!, por favor, dime que no te has casado y no tuviste la delicadeza de invitarme – René no se percato del rápido rubor que subió por las mejillas de su hija, pero Edward si y rio ante su reacción. En cambio, René buscaba tontamente algún anillo en la mano masculina.

-No, nada de eso… aún – le dedico una extraña mirada a Bella, una que ella no pudo entender, que emociono, pero incomodo por el lugar, y la persona que estaba con ellos.

-¿Aun no? ¡Oh Dios!... eso quiere decir que… ¿Si habrá boda?

-Porque no entramos, mamá – pregunto Bella, repentinamente molesta con su madre. ¡Ja!, que raro.

-Pero que tonta soy, claro, pasen, pasen.

René los guio hasta la sala donde Edward dejo caer las maletas. Se entretuvo conversando con ella en ofrecerle que tomar. Cuando por fin se introdujo en la cocina, sorprendió a Bella de espaldas, mirando unas fotografías arriba de la chimenea.

Sonrió cuando se colocó a su lado y observo lo que ella observaba.

-Eras la niña más linda de todo el mundo – puso una mano sobre su cintura.

-¿Ves mi sonrisa? –Edward asintió – Eso era cuando creía ser feliz, cuando creía que mi familia estaría unida por siempre – Bella lloraba, o lo era si solo se permitía derramar una silenciosa lagrima – Que tontos e ingenuos somos de niños.

Edward iba a hablar, pero René se adelantó

-Bella, quizás quieras tener esa conversación antes de cenar.

Edward tomó una mano de Bella y con un solo apretón de manos trato de infundirle todo el valor que deseaba que ella tuviera. Ella se giró a verlo solo por minutos y sonriéndole, soltó su mano y siguió a René salir hacia la terraza.

La tensión era obvio y más aun la incomodidad de ambas. René pensaba que era tiempo que su hija escuchara algo sobre lo que acabo por terminar su matrimonio con su matrimonio con Charlie. ¡Claro que le dolía saber lo que Bella sufrió! Era su hija, pero en ese tiempo, las cosas eran muy distintas, o al menos eso había creído su inmaduro corazón.

-Sé lo que sufriste y lo mucho que te dolió el que tú padre y yo nos hayamos separado.

-Así fue – concedió Bella.

-Tu padre y yo nos amamos – René camino hasta ella – que de eso jamás te quede duda alguna.

-Y supongo que eso no duro mucho, ¿no es así?

-Surgieron problemas, que ninguno de los dos quiso lidiar y optamos por dejarlos pasar. Pero todo llega un límite ¿sabes? El saco que cargaba con nuestras mentiras y con la falta de comunicación no soporto más y de ser una relación de dos personas con una hija, pasó a ser una en la que todos opinaban y de a poco el amor dejo de estar ahí

-Simplemente dejaron de amarse ¿así como así?

-Bella, el no hablar porque un simple zapato que tu marido deja en la sala se convierte en un problema cuando de pronto deja de ser solo un zapato a ser peleas de a donde tu hija va a asistir a la escuela.

-¿Qué no tenían edad suficiente para saber en lo que se metían? Supongo que debo creer que nadie nunca les advirtió de lo que un matrimonio significaba, de lo difícil que sería traer al mundo a un hijo y de saberlo criar. No entiendo como pudieron dar ese paso sin saber en lo que se metían. ¡No eran unos niños por Dios santo!

-No, hija, no éramos unos niños, pero creíamos estar enamorados y que con eso bastaba para tener hijos, para criarlos y mantenernos. Obviamente nos equivocamos y no nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error hasta que tú estabas ya con nosotros y no te pudimos evitar un dolo tan grande como lo fue nuestra separación.

-¿Qué pasó después? Nunca pensaron en una separación antes de que yo estuviera lo suficientemente grande como para dejarme saber que no se querían

-En realidad no, nunca lo pensamos. Ambos veníamos esa relación tan sofocante pero nadie se atrevía a dar el paso decisivo. Sin embargo, en el colegio al que asistías nos citaron una día a una junta de padres y se suponía que tu padre y yo iríamos, pero el llamo a solo diez minutos antes para decirme que le iba a ser imposible llegar a tiempo. Otra de las cosas que no soportaba de él era lo poco que le parecíamos importar

Al ver que Bella estaba por defender a su padre, René levanto la mano

-Escucha a tu madre antes. Conocí a otro padre de familia, ¿te acuerdas de Rosalie Hale? – Bella contrajo el rostro, pero tras segundos después asintió – me confesó que se sentía enamorado de mi – su hija abrió grande los ojos – y aunque yo ya no sentía casi nada por tu padre, lo respete.

-¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Fue por él, por el señor Hale?

-El día que me fui de esa casa fue el día más triste y doloroso de mi vida. Porque actué sin pensar, me deje llevar por la ira que sentía contra tu padre

-No intentes girar esto en contra de mi padre. El se quedo, tú en cambio te marchaste con otro hombre.

-Si acepte el cariño que Aro me ofrecía, pero no te deje por él. Eventualmente termine por aceptarlo y por enamorarme de él, pero eso tomó años.

-No me has dicho porque te fuiste de la casa y no me interesaba saber que has estado viviendo con ese hombre, madre.

Aunque seguía sintiendo una fuerte ira contra su madre, no podía negar que en el momento en que hablo de Aro Hale, su mirada se endulzo. Era su madre y obviamente se alegraba de verla enamorada y feliz. Ella no tuvo la culpa de no ser feliz con su padre, deducía que se había casado enamorada y que su padre también lo estuvo de ella, pero descuidaron tanto la relación que fue imposible salvarla cuando Isabella comenzó a necesitar más de ellos y fue imposible que ella saliera dañada, una niña que solo quería lo que cualquier otro niño de su edad: a sus padres juntos.

-Yo respete a tu padre cuando rechace la declaración de amor de Aro – suspiro René – pero tu padre no hico lo mismo

Bella intento retener las amenazantes lágrimas

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?

-Tu padre tuvo una amante que le duró un año antes de que acabara nuestro matrimonio

¡Una amante! ¡Una amante!

-No sabes lo que me dolió enterarme de su engaño. Sabía que estábamos mal, pero llegar al grado de tener una amante ¡eso es tan bajo y ruin!

Bella no podía hablar, simplemente no podía, sentía que el piso temblaba y sus piernas se hacían de gelatina. Su vida perfecta se arruino por una tipa como ella pero en otra vida.

Con el tiempo se había convirtió, sin saberlo, en lo que tanto había odiado, en lo que causo que su vida se viniera abajo. Pero, mentalmente pensó en una excusa. Ya no había amor, por eso su padre había engañado a su madre, por eso Félix engañaba a Ángela.

¿Por qué seguir casados cuando ya no hay amor? ¿Por qué dañar a los hijos?

¡Pero ella seguía siendo basura! Basura que era la causante del dolor de un niño, el mismo dolor del que ella sufrió cuando era pequeña y vio su pequeño mundo perfecto venirse abajo.

Y ahora la vida la ponía en una situación donde ya no sabía a qué odiar, si sentirse ex suelta de sus pecados u odiarse ahora más.

No debería de odiar a nadie, y no deseaba ser odiada por nadie. Para ser feliz, tienes que limpiar tu corazón y perdonar a su madre, era el primer paso. Seguía Edward y decirle la verdad antes de hacer mas intima la relación y por último, confesarse con Angola aunque ya había dado un paso, le faltaba un salto y un enorme.

-Si te fuiste de la casa cuando descubriste que mi papá te engañaba con otra ¿Por qué no intentaste volver por mí? Yo no tenía culpa de nada, mamá.

-Yo lo sé cariño – la quiso abrazar, de verdad que sí, pero temió por su rechazo y prefirió esperar por el momento oportuno – Pero tu padre comenzó a enloquecer y me dijo que no te tendría a ti si no estaba el incluido en el paquete. Aunque si te veía ¿sabes? – Ambas tenían sus mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas – siempre lo hacía hasta que lo deje hace poco ¿recuerdas cuando te lleve de compras en tu cumpleaños? No podía dejar pasar ese día y no lo hice

-Mama, de verdad te necesité – admitió.

-Lo sé, y no sabes lo mucho que quisiera regresar el tiempo y hacer las cosas de diferente manera, pero no puedo y eso me mata Bella, me mata no haber sido la madre que tú necesitabas

-¿Estarás ahora conmigo, cierto? No me dejaras

-No, si tu quieres que este en tu vida, lo estaré. Aunque mira en lo que te has convertido ¡eres toda una mujer, hecha y derecha!

-No, mam…

-Bella, tu padre no merece que lo ames menos por lo que descubriste esta tarde. El te amo toda su vida, de eso estoy seguro, pero sus celos y rabia lo dominaron y permitió que cosas malas sucedieran.

-Yo jamás dejarle de amarlo y respetarlo. Me dio todo lo que pudo.

-Haces bien hijita mía. Ahora, quiero que me cuentes todo, por empezar en como conociste a un tipo como Edward Cullen

¡Oh! Esa era una pregunta difícil de contestar.

.

**¡Hola mi gente bella!**

**Este es un pequeño (largo) regalo, un nuevo capítulo para compensar los pequeños anteriores**

**¿Cómo vieron este capítulo?**

**¿Bella se está ganando su perdón queridas lectoras?**

**Ustedes juzguen. **

**Muchas gracias a todas y le agradezco enormemente su apoyo. Cualquier comentario y/o crítica es bien recibida **

**Pd: les agradecería si me dejan review en ambos capítulos, así me hacen más feliz y hace crecer esta historia.**

**Gracias y saludos, besos para todas.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaración**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.

**La más ruin de las mujeres**

**Summary**: _El tener a Edward Cullen como su amante publico desviaría las posibles sospechas de su prohibido romance con su jefe. Pero Edward no era un hombre del que se podía usar sin terminar cayendo en sus redes. _

_¿Qué era esto que sentía cuando estaba con ese hombre? Fuera lo que fuera tendría que darse prisa por descubrirlo, pues alguien amenazaba con decirle la verdad a Edward y la, hasta ahora felicidad que habían compartido se veía en riesgo permanente._

**Capitulo 9.**

-Te lo digo, Bella. Hombres como él no se deben dejar ir.

-Pretendo conservarlo, mamá.

-¡Oh Dime! ¿Acaso tú y él? ¿Él y tú? ¿Ustedes ya?

-¡Cielos! No mamá

-¿Y qué diablos estas esperando, Bella?

-Ok, no puedo creer que mi madre me este incitando en tener intimidad con un hombre

René la miro un momento y le guiño el ojo – No es un hombre, es tu hombre.

.

-¿Estás segura que es por aquí? – pregunto un cansado Edward que intentaba entenderle a la brújula de René y un mapa con una mancha de café sobre él.

La verdad era que no estaba segura, pero ya no lo estaba sobre nada. Quería estar con él y quizás el sabia a donde iba todo ese asunto de ir a escalar la montaña más segura de todo el bosque de Forks, después bajar de ella y por ultimo llegar a la vieja cabaña de René.

La vida era tan cambiante y sorpresiva. Hace un mes estaba segura de odiar a su madre y nunca jamás perdonarla y ahora quería tenerla en la su vida, llamarla cuando tuviera un problema y sacarla a cenar de vez en cuando. René le había manifestado sus deseos de conocer a Aro y a su hija Rosalie y lo haría, pero antes quería tener una lazo con su madre, porque en estos momentos, aun y con la reconciliación, sentía que solo había un pequeño hilo que las unía.

-Si me hubieras hecho caso y dejado a mí al mando, ya estuviéramos en la cabaña y ni siquiera hemos llegado a la cima de la montaña.

-¡No voy a dejar que tú seas la primera en caminar por esas piedras! Puedes mal pisar y lastimarte un tobillo ¡o puede ser peor!

-Se te olvida que yo viví aquí cuando era niña, se dónde estamos y donde queda la cabaña

-Solo guarda silencio y deja que el hombre controle esta situación

-De acuerdo – dijo Bella como pudo, pues reía entre palabras ante la cara de frustración y desconcierto de Edward – solo trata de hacer que lleguemos antes de fin de año.

Edward solo se rasco la cabeza y intento saber hacia dónde se suponía que estaba el norte, no podía sentirse más desorientado.

Tuvo que aceptar que Bella estuviera a cargo de guiarlos directamente hacia la cabaña y olvidaran el plan de subir hasta la montaña, el tiempo ya no era un favorecedor, oscurecería pronto y a menos que no quisieran dormir entre rocas, ramas de árboles y animales, deberían llegar a la cabaña.

Edward siguió a Bella durante todo el camino, riendo disimuladamente con los comentarios de Bella, pero un poco molesto por no haberse lucido delante de ella.

El paisaje, las montañas, las flores, los inmensamente enormes arboles con sus copas frondosas y ver la genuina mirada de alegría de Bella, lo hacía declararse enamorado de ese día que estaba viviendo.

-¡Es ahí! Ya casi llegamos – Edward siguió el camino que señalo Bella y la miro.

Era una cabaña hermosa, aunque con evidente descuido. René le había contado que llevaba años sin poner un pie ahí, pero que por dentro era tan hogareña que no tendría quejas.

Edward decidió ir en busca de leña, la temporada de navidad era fría y cruda en el pueblo, además creía que mezclaba un aire de romanticismo y de hogar. Dejo a Bella limpiando un poco el lugar, después de tantos años de estar inhabitada era de esperar que el polvo y los insectos estarían por todas partes.

Edward decidió no alejarse mucho de la cabaña y fue recolectado diferentes formas y tamaños de trozos de madera. Era increíble como en tan poco tiempo extrañaba a Bella, aun sabiendo que ella estaba con él, que estaba a solo pocos metros de distancia y que era toda suya… casi. Si había estado enamorado en el pasado y había expresado sus sentimientos hacia la persona que los merecía, pero no sin antes pasar muchas y variadas cosas juntos ¿Por qué con Bella solo se necesito menos de un mes? Creía estar peligrosamente cerca de decirle que estaba enamorado de ella y que deseaba estar con ella todos los días de su vida, cuidar de ella, comer con ella, salir de viaje con ella, quizás casarse y tener hijos con ella, pero de nuevo el pensamiento de 'vas muy rápido' aparecía en su mente.

Pero después de todo ¿Quién decía que tenía que haber cierto tiempo transcurrido para decirle a alguien que lo amas? Romeo y Julieta se habían enamorado apenas sus ojos cruzaron… pero eso era irreal, era una obra de amor que un hombre había inventado, nada más. Ahora que lo pensaba ¿y si le decía que la amaba y Bella salía corriendo asustada por su loca declaración de amor? No creía que eso podría pasar, había sentido su necesidad de ser tocada por él, besada y amada, pero ¡las mujeres eran tan complejas y volubles que aunque expresaran mil cosas, ocultaban otras tantas.

Lo que era verdad era que sentía una comunicación única y especial con ella, se sentía pleno con ella y se permitía ser como él era. Ella le despertaba la necesidad de ser dulce y tierno, de protegerla y darle todo lo que pudiera para que ella se liberara un poco

¿Entonces eso era amor? El querer y procurar a esa persona… si, estaba enamorado de Bella Swan y con suerte ella también lo estaba de él.

Cuando regreso a la pequeña cabaña, Isabella estaba cubierta con una pequeña frazada sobre una mecedora. Se dio prisa por prenderle fuego a la leña y calentar el ambiente. ¡Estaba nervioso! Por primera vez estaba nervioso por una mujer y aunque la sensación no pareció gustarle, le agradaba que Bella fuera la que lo hacía.

Camino hacia ella y tomándola de las manos, la levanto de su lugar.

-Hace frio – se quejó - ¿Qué haces?

-Conozco una mejor manera de entrar en calor

Y después la beso, de una manera que le decía lo necesitado que estaba de ella, lo tan urgentemente que la quería en sus brazos y la agonía de poder esperar más para reclamarla como suya.

Cerca de dos semanas y esta mujer lo tenía hechizado.

Tal vez fueran sus caricias, la forma torpe en la que comenzó a acarícialo cuando se dio cuenta de cuáles eran las intenciones de Edward o los duces gemidos que emitía con cada nuevo beso que Edward le regalaba, pero sabía que no bastaría, hiciera lo que hiciera con ella no bastaría jamás y le asustaba.

Pero era Bella, la Bella que estaba por ser su Bella.

La caricias solo alimentaban el hambre de ambos, esa urgencia por esa conexión que ambos anhelaban y que por fin las circunstancias y el tiempo les regalaban. Bella pensó que esta sería la primera vez que hiciera el amor y que Edward sería el primero y el único, lo anterior a él no importaba y se alegraba que la primera noche que iba a pasar haciendo el amor con Edward no existiera ninguna sombre porque Félix estaba en el pasado, algún día Edward se enteraría, pero es cuando estuviera segura que él la amaba y por sus caricias, lo estaba a punto de creer completamente.

La ropa sobro y sus cuerpos se rozaban y acariciaban el uno al otro. Edward la miro a los ojos y juro que ella era la mujer más bella, pura e ingenua que jamás hubiera conocido, la amaba y le quería demostrar lo mucho que la quería. La estaba amando.

Cuando entro en su cuerpo ambos supieron que era al lugar donde pertenecían. Edward jamás se había sentido tan hombre como en ese momento y aunque Bella se moviera desperrada pidiéndole por mas, el hizo un intento descomunal por susurrarle palabras lindas al odio, para después de dejar en claro lo mucho que la amara, se liberaran y le hiciera el amor de una forma más salvaje y atrevida.

Se entregaron el uno al otro sin reservas y aunque ya habían pasado horas desde ese momento ambos permanecían en la vieja cama, envueltos en un desastre de sabanas que solo momento antes de la llegada de Edward, Bella había acomodado. Bella permanecía boca arriba con los ojos cerrados pero con una inmensa sonrisa en sus labios y Edward apoyándose de un codo, se giro para mirarla y complacido, sonrió también. Le beso el pecho, los hombros y los labios.

-Te amo – le dijo con sus labios juntos a su oreja.

-¿Cuánto te tomo darte cuenta? – dijo entre risas cuando el comenzaba a besarle la oreja.

-Posiblemente cuando entre y te vi en la mecedora

Ella se alejo un poco de el - ¿Te tomó tanto tiempo? – pregunto burlona

-Lo siento, soy algo imbécil, incluso cuando tengo algo maravilloso frente a mi – termino besándole el hombro de nuevo – ¿tu lo supiste desde el inicio?

El momento había tomado cierta amargura, una que no quiso que Edward notara, pero sabía que no duraría mucho.

-No, me pareciste un arrogante, ¿recuerdas? – El sonrió – La verdad es que yo también me tardé.

-Basta, ya no quiero hablar de ello, quiero dormir contigo entre mis brazos – pidió su Edward.

Bella lo acurruco en su pecho, Edward la sujeto fuertemente con sus brazos y ella jugó con su cabello hasta hacerlo caer en un profundo sueño. Jamás había hecho eso, compartir momentos tan íntimos después del sexo. Aun estaban desnudos, pero lo que había compartido con Edward ciertamente no era sexo.

Se odiaba porque aunque estuviera realmente feliz entre sus brazos y deseaba ser suya por siempre, el aun no sabía nada de Félix y debía contárselo ya, pero cuando la fantasía de la cabaña acabara y volvieran a la cuidad. Cuando ambos lo tuvieran que enfrentar devuelta a sus trabajos.

Desayunaron juntos, en la pequeña cama y seguían desnudos, extrañamente sin inhibiciones por estarlo. Edward se había lucido y así repuesto su orgullo al calentar rebanas de pan y hacerlas tostadas con leña, todo lo demás lo habían traído en las mochilas, no era temporada de pesca y a ninguno le gustaba la idea de cazar.

Para el atardecer y con todo listo para regresar a casa de René, Bella lo llevo a un pequeño lago que se había formado por la gran cascada que caía desde la punta de la montaña, caía mucho más y formaba un rio conocido en el pueblo. A Edward solo le costaron unos cuantos besos y caricias, para convencerla de nadar juntos y después, entregarse nuevamente el uno al otro en el agua.

Fue la escena más erótica que Bella se pudo siquiera llegar a imaginar. Y Edward la amo sin reservas.

Jugaron, corrieron y se besaron en el camino de regreso, cansados y sin una pizca de haber disminuido el deseo entre ellos.

Cuando llegaron a casa de René, Edward se disculpo de inmediato para tomar un baño, había cargado a Bella en su espalda por diversión parte del camino y sin poder evitarlo había caído en un charco lleno de porquería que solo había provocado las lagrimas y carcajadas de Bella, después de tiempo él la acompaño en las risas.

-¡Cuéntame todo! – exigió René

-Shhh, Edward podría oírte

-¡Oh qué demonios!

.

Bella entro a la recamara con Edward vestido y el cabello mojado, leia el periódico y se veía realmente agotado. Ella también lo estaba, después de todas las preguntas indiscretas de su madre y la exigencia de hasta los más pequeños detalles.

-Pareces muy cansado – se unió con él en la cama y se recostó a su lado

-Lo estoy, descubrí que eres un poco insaciable.

-¡Mira quién habla! – Lo miro detenidamente - ¿pasa algo?

-Algo así, una amiga, mi mejor amiga en realidad me acaba de llamar apenas salí de la ducha

-¿y qué quería?

-Acaba de inaugurar un pequeño restaurante en la cuidad. La pobre ha sufrido tanto, tuvo problemas en su antiguo trabajo y la despidieron, poner su restaurante es lo único que la mantuvo animada y yo le he estado ayudando con la promoción. Por fin lo tiene todo listo para este viernes.

-Me alegro por ella, pero dime ¿debería preocuparme? – pregunto un poco celosa y haciendo un pequeño puchero

-Para nada, amor, es mi mejor amiga, casi un hermana para mi yo soy un hermano para ella. Le hable de ti y dijo que estaría encantada de conocerte, me exigió que te llevara y dije que no había problema ¿hice mal?

-Por supuesto que no, estaré encanta de conocer a esa chica que es tan especial en tu vida

-Bella, te amo, por favor que de eso no te quede duda. Yo jamás te haré daño – tomo sus manos y las beso a ambas, sin apartar sus ojos de ella

-Yo tampoco te haré daño Edward, te amo.

Y se fundieron en un beso, que dio pie a mucho más…

**.**

**Gente, espero que aún me recuerden**

**Realmente lo siento, pero aún y estando de vacaciones, he tenido unos días, que no me ayudan con la imaginación y un dolor en la rodilla últimamente no me permite estar mucho tiempo en la computadora, sentada.**

**Prometo que para este viernes les actualizo, y les aseguro dos capítulos más en la próxima semana, en forma de disculpa por mi retraso**

**¡Quedan pocos capítulos y la historia ya casi acaba!**

**Gracias y saludos a todas, las quiero.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaración**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.

**La más ruin de las mujeres**

**Summary**: _El tener a Edward Cullen como su amante publico desviaría las posibles sospechas de su prohibido romance con su jefe. Pero Edward no era un hombre del que se podía usar sin terminar cayendo en sus redes. _

_¿Qué era esto que sentía cuando estaba con ese hombre? Fuera lo que fuera tendría que darse prisa por descubrirlo, pues alguien amenazaba con decirle la verdad a Edward y la, hasta ahora felicidad que habían compartido se veía en riesgo permanente._

**Capitulo 10.**

En cuanto despertó esa mañana, Bella supo que algo andaba mal.

Se talló los ojos con sus dedos y después se decidió por meterse en la regadera y tomar un baño, aun le faltaba decidir que vestido usar, Edward solo le había dicho que escogiera algo formal. Por desgracia Edward ya había dejado en claro que lo que ella entendía por formal, cerca estaba de parecerse a la vestimenta de una anciana.

Estaba completamente decidida a callarle la boca y a dejarle en claro que ella podía ser sexy fuera de la cama.

Se vistió de la forma más simple, jeans y una playera polo, tomó su bolso y salió de su casa para dirigirse a aquella boutique que una vez le pareció tan inalcanzable de entrar siquiera.

Los colores, accesorios, contrastes con los zapatos y ¡por Dios! Ella no podía caminar con tantos centímetros de tacón. Era evidente que su cara mostraba todo el miedo y sorpresa que sentía, era como un pez fuera del agua y comenzaba a frustrarse. Por suerte una trabajadora de la tienda se le acerco y con la paciencia del mundo le selecciono los mejores vestidos, según ella "de acuerdo a su cuerpo" algunos eran muy atrevidos y otros un poco recatados, pero ella había estado dispuesta a impresionar a Edward, así que no podía arrepentirse de último minuto.

Después de dar las infinitas gracias a la chica y pagar el vestido, zapatos y accesorios, Bella se puso en marcha a casa, aun le faltaba arreglarse, y maquillarse como la chica le había aconsejado. Solo esperaba hacerlo también como parecía el solo oírlo.

Ya solo faltaban quince minutos para que Edward pasara a recogerla tal como habían quedado, y sabía que Edward era puntal, quizás tanto y la sorprendiera llegando temprano. Justo ahora estaba sentada en la sala, mirándose los pies y temiendo que fuera a caerse, el sentimiento de saber que era un pésimo día aun no lo olvidaba, pero se lo atribuía a los nervios por la fiesta y el atreverse a usar ese vestido y esos tacones.

Y cuando el apareció al pie de su puerta, sintió que el corazón se le caía a sus pies. Edward tenía el poder de asombrarla y se temía que nunca dejara de pasar eso. La miraba con amor, ternura y una extrema pasión que solo hacía que ella se sintiera vulnerable e igualmente enamorada. ¿Se merecía todo eso? No podía seguir así, sintiéndose culpable y no merecedora del cariño y las atenciones de Edward, sabía que ya era tarde para ella, estaba enamorada y no deseaba perder eso tan gran que creía tener con Edward y sabia que el momento para enfrentarlo y decirle quien había sido un hombre importante en su vida era nada más y nada menos que Félix, el jefe de ambos.

Iba vestido de una forma única, todo parecía estar recién salido de la tintorería más cara y lujosa de la cuidad y estaba recién rasurado. Bella tuvo que contenerse y no recordar las escenas de amor que habían protagonizado en la cabaña. Lo mejor era su rostro y la mirada que tenía en él, la mirada de saber exactamente lo que ella estaba pensando y el que él también lo pensara y le fuera igualmente difícil de olvidar.

-Bella, te ves hermosa – suspiro Edward – admito que me esperaba a la misma mujer con la misma ropa de secretaria… pero esto ¡wow!

-Me alegro impresionarte.

Y ciertamente así fue. El vestido de Bella era de color azul oscuro que la hacía lucir como un dulce ángel, pero el diseño, como una provocativa ninfa. El escote del vestido era doble, en la espalda y en el lado costado derecho de las piernas, lo que más complacido tenía a Edward. Los zapatos de un color plateado e igual de brillantes que el brazalete y la gargantilla que delicadamente adornaban su cuerpo. Si ella también estaba impresionada con el resultado final.

Se besaron con añoro, como si el tiempo que habían pasado en la cabaña no hubiera sido más que un deseo de parte de ambos y como si llevaran días enteros de no haberse besado, acariciando, anhelado. Pero era real, ambos estaban ahí, besándose en plena calle con posiblemente todos los vecinos de Bella pegados a las ventanas y las vecinas preguntándose quién demonios era aquel pedazo de hombre. Terriblemente irresistible.

-Mejor nos damos prisa – admitió Edward con una sonrisa ladina.

El la escoltó hasta la puerta del copiloto del auto. Se acomodo el vestido y espero a que Edward arrancara el motor.

-Y dime, ¿Qué debo saber de tu amiga?

-Es más o menos de tu edad, y es una excelente agente de ventas. Actualmente está desempleada, y lo único que la mantuvo de pie fue el sueño de abrir su restaurante.

-¿Tan mal la paso?

-Terrible – la mirada de Edward se torno de angustia, como si estuviera recordando el rostro de su amiga cuando se encontraba en su peor momento, las noches enteras que se pasaban hablando por teléfono y la increíble paciencia de Edward por reconfortarla y apoyarla.

-Veo que la quieres mucho – y por más que quiso disimular, la voz de Bella sonó como su corazón se sentía: amenazado.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte si eso estas pensando – rió – Ella y somos los mejores amigos y sabemos muy bien que nuestra relación nunca pasara de nada más. Una vez…

Edward calló.

-¿Una vez… que? – demando Bella

-De hecho una vez lo intentamos, sus padres y nuestros amigos decían que éramos la pareja perfecta y que debíamos intentarlo - la miro solo por un segundo, en realidad Edward moría por verla mientras hablaba y observar cual era la reacción de Bella. Se sintió complacido cuando vio que el coraje y enfado se tornaban obvios en su mirada – Pero fue tan incomodo, que en ese momento supimos que seriamos solo amigos, hasta tomarnos de las manos era muy extraño y ahora cada vez que lo recordamos, reímos como tontos, a ambos nos apena.

-No me has dicho como se llama – recordó Bella

Edward estaba por contestar, pero un auto que salía de la nada, pasó demasiado cerca de ellos, haciendo que Edward maniobrara de forma muy brusca con el volante y las llantas rechinaran. Bella se asustó y de inmediato reviso a Edward, estaba perfectamente normal, a pesar que no quitaba la mirada del frente de volante solo para revisar los espejos.

-¿Estás bien? – Bella asintió – Lo siento, Bella, debería prestar más atención…

-Descuida, no pasó nada y en realidad me viven pasando momentos como ese cuando manejo yo, soy pésima

-Gracias por decirme, jamás subiré a un coche que tú manejes.

Bella lo golpeo cariñosamente en el pecho. Y tomados de la mano, entraron en el inaugurado lugar.

"_Denali_" ¿Por qué el nombre del lugar le parecía vagamente conocido?, la verdad fue que no tuvo tiempo para pensar en cual era la relación porque Edward la tomo del brazo y la guio a una mesa que parecía estar reservada.

El lugar era muy lujoso, tenía una perfecta combinación de colores, armonía de las paredes, dimensiones, muebles y todo parecía nuevo y muy costoso. En un lado estaba todo montado para que se tocara música, había instrumentos, micrófonos y e inmensos equipos de sonido que aseguraban que se escuchara música en todos los rincones del lugar. Las luces que colgaban del techo perfeccionaban el ambiente del lugar. Todo parecía tan íntimo, personal si perder el glamur y los lujos.

-¿Te gusta?

Edward había estado esperando a que Bella terminara de examinar el lugar y volvió a esperar por una respuesta.

-Sí, es maravilloso, todo parece encajar tan bien. Realmente es asombroso.

-Me alegro – se relajo y dejo caer los hombros – Porque tuve gran parte que ver.

-¿Apoyaste a tu amiga con todo eso? – pregunto con ojos abiertos, Bella pensó que esa era una linda amistad, el que Edward hubiera apoyado económicamente a su amiga para que cumpliera su sueño. Y estaba segura que él no esperaba a que su amiga le regresara el dinero.

-Yo solo le recordé uno de sus tantos sueños de los que siempre hablaba – Edward opto por omitir que esas platicas se daban en la madrugada, no quería incrementar los celos que sabía, Bella estaba teniendo. – Después solo fue el proceso de ponernos de acuerdo.

-¿Y cómo quedo el proceso?

-Ella me dará una tajada de las ganancias al año…

-¡Al año!, pero Edward es obvio que este lugar tendrá enormes ingresos y me atrevo a decir que serian mensuales

-Lo sé, Bella, pero me importaba ayudar a mi amiga, no hacer cuentas para ver cuales serian mis ganancias

-Lo siento, me exprese como si solo me importara el dinero

-Ciertamente, si – concedió él.

-Es solo que, yo nunca conocí a nadie, a un verdadero amigo que me hiciera siquiera considerar que hay amistades como esa, en la que se apoyan incondicionalmente. Es admirable.

-Gracias y por favor, deja esos celos tontos de lado. ¿No crees que si ella y yo tuviéramos otros sentimientos que no fueran de amistad no hubiéramos intentado algo ya?

-Lo sé.

-Bien, me alegro que digas eso porque de haber dicho lo contrario no te hubiera invitado a bailar.

Y así lo hicieron. Edward hizo que Bella girara y girara y se enamoro de sus sonrisas. Bailaron todas las canciones que el conjunto tocaba, Edward se lucia con pasos agiles y elegantes y la pobre de Bella solo intentaba seguirle el paso, pero le gusto ser el centro de atención por primera vez, el ver que todas las mujeres contemplaban a su Edward, quería restregarle a todo mundo lo muy feliz que era.

La música dejo de tocar y Edward la beso en la frente. Lo miro, era todo lo que una vez había pedido, era eso y mucho más. Edward Cullen era el hombre de su vida.

-¿Has pensado alguna vez en el matrimonio e hijos?

-Sí, lo he hecho – confeso Bella, quien creía ver cierta emoción en los ojos de Edward. Era imposible que se viera de un modo más adorable.

-Te he encontrado – tomo su rostro en sus manos – Y no voy a perderte por nada en el mundo, mi amor. Tú y yo seremos felices con nuestros hijos y nietos porque te amo Bella, te amo y necesito que tú también me ames

-Pues es tu día de suerte – sonrió, Bella creía que por muy poco sus lágrimas aguantarían permanecer en sus ojos y no escaparse por sus mejillas – Porque yo también te amo, Edward y no quiero una vida si tú no estás en ella.

Era como si ambos quisieran recordar ese día por siempre en sus memorias. Recordarla justo cuando llegaran a cumplirla, cuando se casaran, cuando naciera su primer hijo y cuando tuvieran la primera arruga y cana. Pero también, el beso tenía una extraña nota de nostalgia, se sentía como una despedida triste de parte de Bella pero lo quiso ignorar y lo beso deseando decirle y hacer que el notara que en realidad lo quería en su vida, de lo contrario la condenaría a una vida triste y gris.

De pronto la gente comenzó a aplaudir y pequeños gritos contenidos se escuchaban y cuando Bella logro abrir los ojos fue consciente de que no aplaudía por la tierna y perfecta declaración de amor de solo apenas unos momentos, sino porque una mujer, alta, rubia y de cuerpo perfecto por el que cualquier modelo hubiera matado por tener, ahora estaba en la tarima.

-Ahí la tienes – hablo Edward cerca de su odio, sujetándola por la cintura – Es ella.

Bella trato de enfocarla, pero el cambio de luces le dificultaba la vista. La voz de la mujer era muy femenina pero decidida y a pesar de la distancia, se podía apreciar que buscaba con la mirada a alguien, hasta que Edward, aun estando abrazándola, levanto la mano e hizo que la gente le aplaudiera y la mujer lo invitara al frente, a subir a la tarima. La situación lo demandaba y Edward no tuvo más remedio que prestarse a aquello.

-Este magnífico hombre, damas y caballeros – dijo la mujer – Es el mejor que he conocido en mi vida, es como mi hermano y a él principalmente, le debo todo esto. ¡Edward Cullen!

La gente rompió en aplausos y gestos de ternura. La escena era muy linda y Bella debía admitir que la mujer lo miraba con agradecimiento y compañerismo, nada romántico y ahora que la apreciaba mejor la mujer… la mujer… ¡Oh Dios!

¡Esa mujer era Tanya Denali! La mujer que había pagado por haber presenciado un momento incomodo en su relación con Félix. La mujer que fue despedida injustamente ¡Oh Dios! Edward había mencionado que la había pasado terrible cuando fue despedida y había sido por su culpa.

"Denali" ¿Cómo no se pudo dar cuenta antes? Era su apellido.

¡La mejor amiga del hombre al que amaba era la mujer que mas la odiaba! Estaba perdida, no había forma posible en la que saliera de esta bien parada.

Debía huir, fingir algún malestar y explicarle después, huir mientras pudiera y con el tiempo evitar a Tanya, hacer que se alejaran, pero basta, no podía ser tan cruel y siquiera pensar en llevar eso acabo, ellos eran los mejor amigos

Quizás solo debía huir, tomar su bolso, disculparse mañana y decirle toda la verdad de una vez y por todas. Pero supo que eso ya era muy tarde incluso para pensarlo, hay estaba Tanya y Edward. El la señalaba y le hacía señas para que se acercan y hay también estaba Tanya mirándola sorprendida, con los labios juntos en una fina línea, la miraba, solo la miraba.

Estaba acabada, y pronto estaría muerta en la vida de Edward, porque ahora ellos se acercaban a ella y Tanya no tenía la mínima intención de ser amigas. Si Bella alguna vez pensó en volver a verla, ciertamente jamás imagino que sería en ese momento, junto a ese hombre y ese preciso día en el que sus sentimientos por Edward estaban más claros que nada, así como también estaba claro el sentimiento de pérdida.

-Bella, te presento a Tanya Delani. Tanya, ella es la mujer de la que te he estado hablando, Bella Swan

¡La inocencia de Edward! Ambas sabían quiénes eran y no hacía falta una presentación. _Jamás me debí haber levantado de la cama,_ pensó Bella. ¡_Jamás debí haberme involucrado con Félix!_

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, mira a quien nos encontramos aquí – dijo Tanya, ignorando la mirada extraña de Edward y la suplica en los ojos de la mujer que tenía enfrente – Y dime, Bella ¿Dónde dejaste a Félix?

Tanya estaba ahí, dispuesta a acabar con su falsa felicidad.

.

**Hola gente. Un poco tarde, pero como prometí, aquí tienen el capitulo. **

**Espero sus comentarios, todos son más que bienvenidos y no saben lo muy feliz que me hacen.**

**Saludos a todos. Los leemos :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aclaración**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.

**La más ruin de las mujeres**

**Summary**: _El tener a Edward Cullen como su amante publico desviaría las posibles sospechas de su prohibido romance con su jefe. Pero Edward no era un hombre del que se podía usar sin terminar cayendo en sus redes. _

_¿Qué era esto que sentía cuando estaba con ese hombre? Fuera lo que fuera tendría que darse prisa por descubrirlo, pues alguien amenazaba con decirle la verdad a Edward y la, hasta ahora felicidad que habían compartido se veía en riesgo permanente._

**Capitulo 11**.

Esto era lo hacía que Bella creyera en el karma. No puedes andar por la vida lastimando a la gente y esperar que esta misma no te quite lo que más querías. Edward.

La música seguía tocando, ella lo sabía y las parejas estaban bailando, los camareros sirviendo la comida y la gente disfrutando, pero ella era incapaz de verlo, escucharlo. Solo era consciente de la mirada llena de rabia de Tanya y la incertidumbre y el saber que algo que el ignoraba estaba sucediendo por parte de Edward.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta, Tanya? – Edward parecía molesto con su amiga y con Bella. Tanya parecía saber algo de Bella que él desconocía e Isabella le suplicaba con la mirada que callara. No le gustaba sentirse excluido y sabia que fuera lo que fuera que estaba pasando, el no estaba complacido.

-Deberías de hacerle esa pregunta a ella, Edward – eso le terminó confirmando a Edward que algo pasaba entre ellas y su ira no disminuyo.

Pero al mirar a Bella y ver lo culpabilidad en su mirada, su mente viajo por ideas que lejos de calmarlo y controlar su ira, la incrementaban y alimentaban a que fuera más intensa e implacable

¿Por qué no hablaba? ¿Por qué no detenía y callaba a Tanya? ¿Por qué la dejaba hablar? Necesitaba que ella hablara, que le dijera que no entendiera nada equivocado, que ella tenía una explicación lógica a tan mal entendido. Porque seguro lo era, ¡no podía ser de otra forma! Las llamadas, el que protegiera a Félix, la extraña situación de rechazo y después desespero por hacer que el la invitara a salir ¿Por qué ahora todo parecía tener una triste y decepcionante relación?

¿Acaso Bella y… eran…?

-¿Bella? – su voz lo traicionaba, necesitaba escucharla hablar, necesitaba escucharle un "no es como parece", pero a cambio solo recibió un silencio que amenazaba con estrangular su paciencia.

-Bella contesta ¿algo tiene que ver esto con las llamadas que Félix que hacia?

-¿Llamadas? ¡Oh dulce Edward! Te aseguro que hubo mucho mas entre ellos que unas simples llamadas telefónicas. – esa era una confirmación que no deseaba a escuchar, mucho menos proveniente de Tanya, su mente se preguntaba qué tan lejos su relación con Félix había llegado y sospechaba que lo profesional no era exactamente a lo que su amiga se refería.

-¿Bella? – la llamo por última vez, un tono que era de ruego y suplica, pero que también era firme y exigía una respuesta inmediata.

-Yo, lo siento mucho… no puedo, tengo que… - y su acción termino su oración. Salió corriendo de la pista de baile y sus pies parecieron tomar decisiones propias, pues sin darse cuenta llego al baño, lugar que solo la encerraba en restaurante y ella lo que quería era huir de ese lugar, de Tanya, de Edward, de su pasado con Félix y llorar por horas bajos las sabanas de su cama recriminándose a si misma que no podía culpar al destino por haberle quitado a su Edward sino confirmar que todo en esta vida se paga y así como Tanya lo había hecho por cometer el error del "lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado" ahora a ella le tocaba pagar y no se podía comparar con ningún dolor pasado en su vida.

-¡Bella! ¡Bella! ¡Vuelve maldita sea! – logro escuchar a Edward a su espalada y la mirada de curiosos seguir su cuerpo hacia el baño. La voz de Tanya también se coló en sus odios deteniendo a Edward recordándole donde se encontraba y que esa mujer no lo merecía.

Se encerró en uno de los espaciosos baños y lloro de pie hasta que sintió que el dolor era tan grande para soportarlo y sus piernas no lo soportaron más. ¡Qué giros de la vida!

La mirada de Tanya hablaba sin decir ni una sola palabra y sus suaves labios le confirmaban a Bella su mayor temor. La retaban a intentar convencerla de no hacerlo, pero sabía que dicha ilusión se vería destruida y aplastada tan solo en segundos, minutos o todo el tiempo que Tanya creyera suficientes como tortura para acabar con ella. Se lamentaba, verdaderamente se lamentaba, lamentaba el haber sido cobarde, al haberse permitió que alguien como Tanya pagara culpas que no tenia, el que pagara por un pecado que era ajeno, que era totalmente de Bella pero más se lamentaba que el rogar seria en vano, si no es que ya estaba perdido, acabaría por perder a Edward y solo ella tenía la culpa.

-Vamos, atrévete a preguntarme lo que te mueres por preguntar – el odio y el desprecio eran palpables en Tanya y Bella supo que los merecía.

Sintiéndose perdedora siquiera antes de comenzar la batalla, Bella mordió con fuerza su labio, miro al piso y cambio postura - ¿Se lo has dicho a Edward? – pregunto con voz temblorosa y sintió temor al imaginarse la escena: las palabras de Tanya, la mirada de odio y de asco de Edward, un odio y asco que no creía ser capaz de soportar, no viniendo de él.

-Si

Comenzaron los labios, pero pronto todo el cuerpo le temblaba; sentía que caía en un pozo negro y frio, y sabía que sentiría el duro impacto de la caída concluida cuando viera a Edward irse de su vida, una que ya no le veía sentido sin él. Quiso abofetear a Tanya, decirle lo mucho que había perdido y que no deseaba que jamás pasara por algo similar, pero no serviría, lo más temido e irreparable había pasado, Edward sabia de su sucio amorío con Félix

-¡Oh por favor! ¿De verdad pensante que me quedaría de manos cruzadas viendo como por tu culpa pierdo al hombre más importante en mi vida por culpa de la misma mujer que me hizo perder el trabajo a causa de sus sucias mañas? ¡No! No me parece justa Bella

-Yo amo a Edward, Tanya, lo necesi…

-¿Y qué hay de Ángela? ¿Qué ella no ama a Félix y te sentiste con el derecho de irrumpir en lo que la ilusa cree que es un matrimonio ejemplar? Eres la persona más hipócrita que he conocido, Bella. Pretender ser la amiga de Ángela y por las noches te entiendes con su marido – Tanya hizo una mueca – que bajeza, el destino dice que mujeres como tú no conocerán jamás la felicidad.

Bella rompió a llorar, sintiéndose más vulnerable que nunca, lo que había considero ser lo más grandioso de su vida ahora se había reducido a cenizas y todo gracias a la amargura y el rencor que ella misma había sembrado en el alma de Tanya.

-Discúlpame, no sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando todo aquello paso, jamás estuve de acuerdo con tu despido – sollozo Bella

-Y ¿Por qué no me buscaste? ¿Por qué no me ayudaste, Bella? Tenias muy buenos entendidos con el jefe, ¿no? Eras capaz de persuadirlo, pero te quedaste callada y solo observaste como salí de ese lugar, humillada y sin posibilidades de trabajo. ¡No te importo que me quedara en la calle!, Dios de no haber sido por Edward no sé qué diablos…

-¿Edward? – El nombre de su amado había detenido toda conversación - ¿Edward supo todo desde el comienzo?

-No – una más calmada Tanya tomo la palabra – A él solo le comente que había sido despedida injustamente, lo que es cierto – Bella asintió – pero él se hizo cargo de mi, puso a mi disposición uno de sus departamentos en el centro de la cuidad, y fue tan buen amigo ¿sabes de lo que fue capaz?

Bella negó, pero pidió que Tanya siguiera con su relato

-Renuncio a su antiguo trabajo y me recomendó – una sonrisa de bondad se plasmó en los labios de Tanya y continuo – al principio no me querían contratar, como en todos lados, pero Edward se impuso, Bella y termino ganando, me sentí horrible cuando supe lo que había hecho, pero dijo que tenía otras ofertas de trabajo, jamás supe que trabajaría contigo y Félix.

Sabía que Edward era una magnifica persona, pero todas esas cosas le eran desconocidas. Edward debería estar carcomiéndose por dentro y ella podía imaginarse su dolor. Había lastimado a su mejor amiga a salir de un hoyo al que Bella la había condenado y a el mismo lo condenaba al mismo exilio. Sin duda, Bella podía entender su dolor y furia contra ella.

Solo podía hacer promesas a estas alturas, que si bien no sabía cómo cumplir, debía de buscar la forma.

-Te prometo, Tanya, que te pagare lo que tuviste que pagar por mi culpa

-Guárdate tu dinero, no lo necesito – la arrogancia de Tanya se hizo notable, haciendo muecas y gestos de asco.

-No hablo de dinero, pero pagare por mi error

-Debo decir, que es una lástima que tu relación con Edward haya acabado, aunque no me arrepiento de haberle abierto los ojos. El se veía como nunca antes lo he visto desde que lo conozco, lástima que esa mujer no merezca una pizca del amor que él le tiene.

Tanya se dirigía a la salida del baño, posiblemente a reunirse con su amigo herido y hacer por el lo que él había hecho por ella, ayudarlo cuando ahora parecía necesitarlo.

-Bella – la llamo antes de salir completamente, Bella atendió a su llamada – Creo que esta demás decir que te ordeno alejarte de Edward, hablo en su nombre.

.

Su calendario ya pasaba cuatro semanas desde el fatico día donde enfrentó a Tanya y perdió a Edward. Su alguien le preguntaba cómo se encontraba, ella diría que como siempre, como siempre desde hacía un mes, cuando su corazón dejo de latir, cuando dejo de dormir porque no deseaba soñar con él y él lo feliz que pudieron llegar a ser y en como ella solita lo había conducido todo a una barranca en donde todo cayó y se destruyo.

Llevaba días sintiéndose pésimo y no se estaba alimentado bien, pasaba horas en su cama cambiando los canales del televisor sin convencerse de un canal en específico. Las cosas en el trabajo no iban mejor, se topaba con Félix a cada instante y Edward se había convertido en un experto en el ocultismo, jamás lo veía, solo a su auto en el estacionamiento y últimamente la empresa era una fuente de toda clase de chismes.

Las secretarias decían que Félix y Ángela estaba seriamente distanciados y que esta le prohibía ver a sus hijos, lo cierto era que Ángela llevaba un tiempo sin poner un pie en la empresa. Otro y el que más preocupaba a Bella eran los que aseguraban que Edward estaba por renunciar en cuanto concretara su contrato con una compañía de Los Ángeles, lo cual estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ella como para hacer más difícil un el que se pudieran ver. También se decía que Edward había estado manteniendo llamadas telefónicas con una mujer se voz extremadamente femenina y seductora con la que siempre tenía citas a cenar y en diferentes lugar de la cuidad. Bella sabia que aquella mujer era Tanya y esas sus técnicas para mantenerlo incluso más alejado de ella. Funcionaban.

Ahora mismo se sentía fatal y aunque no deseaba comer nada, su estomago si demandaba por comida, por un momento sintió que el cuarto de su oficina giraba en espiral y la sacudía con una fuerza brutal que la terminaron impulsando a correr al baño y devolver la poca comida que había ingerido en la cena de ayer. Comenzaba a asustarse y sabia que debería ir al médico, posiblemente solo la reprendería como niña pequeña y le mandaría una dosis de vitaminas, además de una dieta que le hiciera recuperar peso. Y justo cuando lo último que quería eran razones para seguir con su vida triste.

En sus manos tenía una carta que solo días atrás su madre le había enviado. En ella decía que Rosalie y Aro Hale la invitaban a ella y Edward a pasar un fin de semana con ellos. Podía imaginar la decepción de su madre cuando supiera que Edward había roto con ella, obviamente sin entrar en detalles y explicaciones que solo conllevaran a destruir más su roto corazón. En realidad no deseaba ver a su madre en mucho tiempo, al menos en el adecuado para poder fingir una sonrisa ante ella y pretender que el abandono de Edward no le dolía en lo mas mínimo y sabia que eso se tomaría su tiempo muy lentamente.

Cuando pensó que recobraba un poco de fuerzas después de vomitar su cena, se puso de pie y salió de su oficina. Buscaba un poco de agua y quizás uno de esos sándwiches pequeños que casi siempre había en la recepción.

Una vez ahí, no pudo no sentirse interesada en la plática que Jessica y otra secretaria, de la cual Bella no recordaba su nombre en esos momentos, estaban sosteniendo.

-… Eso es lo que me han dicho ¿Crees que lo consiga? – pregunto Jessica

-Pues es posible que lo haga, pero le va a ser difícil conseguir a Alice que le haga el favor y si lo hace, barato no le saldrá – Bella comenzaba a reconocer esa voz como Heidi, la secretaria de… Edward

-¿De qué chismeamos ahora, chicas? – pregunto Bella en un intento de camaderia.

-Es la señora Ángela – dijo Jessica

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Metió demanda de divorcio y posesión de custodia contra Félix…

-Pero el juez le dijo que necesita pruebas y de la única amante que Ángela le conoce a Félix es a Alice, pero ella le ha dicho que no está dispuesta a ayudarla, que no le hará daño a Félix obviamente el jefe esta que rebosa de felicidad – hablo Heidi

-Sí, también le dijo que si seguía con la absurda idea de querer divorciarse de él y encima querer manchar su reputación, él le quitaría a los niños. Le dijo que le podía ser posible conseguir el divorcio, pero que sin pruebas no tendría la custodia de sus hijos y que como no tiene un fortuna, el juez daría el fallo a su favor – Jessica suspiro – en pocas palabras, le dijo que se fuera despidiendo de sus hijos, porque no había forma posible de conseguir pruebas de su supuesta infidelidad.

Los colores del rostro de Bella se escondieron y no parecían volver en un momento próximo. Ángela perdería a sus hijos si no conseguía pruebas. Ella cuando era una niña deseaba que sus padres estuvieran juntos por toda la vida, recurrir a ellos cuando necesitara de un consejo o de una opinión sobre temas tan superficiales como que tono de tinte era mejor para si cabello, pero si sus padres dejaron de amarse, lo mejor, aunque le doliera debería de aceptar que era la inminente separación. Y su Ángela ya no podía ser feliz en su mundo de mentiras, ella la apoyaría. Estaba segura que con el tiempo sus hijos agradecerías estar alejados de un hombre tan asqueroso como Félix.

Se despidió de las chicas y se giro en sus talones, para detenerse fría como el hielo. Edward estaba ahí, parado, estático como ella. Su mirada no la pudo descifrar y aunque moría por correr a sus brazos y decirle que lamentaba todo lo sucedido, y que lo amaba con desesperación, sabía que había asuntos más interesantes por atender.

Le sonrió con temor, una sonrisa que no dejo ver sus dientes y sin esperar en vano una respuesta de él, pues sabría que no la habría, camino hacia el estacionamiento, decidida a ir en un encuentro con Ángela.

.

-¿Qué? – Ángela estaba atónita - ¿Me estás diciendo que tú tienes pruebas que hagan que el juez de el fallo a mi favor? Por favor, Bella no me mientas, no juegues a emocionarme y no poder cumplir después.

-No te miento Ángela… pero antes de darte dichas pruebas, vas a necesitar una confesión para poder entender porque las tengo y son infalibles para ganar la custodia de tus niños.

-Pues adelante – invito Ángela.

Si pudiera contar el tiempo que sintió pasaba antes de encontrar el valor faltante, sabía que serian mínimo, pero vaya que su corazón los sentía infinitos.

-Hace un año comencé con una relación con Félix y hace mes y medio la termine – confeso

Ángela abrió su foco quedadamente y le clavo la mirada. Era incapaz de hablar y Bella de defenderse. Ángela la podía odiar todo lo que quisiera… total, no sería la primera, pero deseaba ayudarla primero y limpiar un poco de sus culpas

-Entiendo que pienses que sea la más ruin de las mujeres, pero ahora lo único que quiero es ayudarte, déjame hacerlo y desapareceré de tu vida con la promesa de nunca más volver. Te prometo que en cuanto tengas la custodia de tus niños en tus manos, Félix tenga que pagar manutención y estés legalmente separada de él, me iré de tu vida ¡Y no pienses que estaré con Félix! Eso ya acabo y no sabes cómo deseo que eso jamás comenzara siquiera, pero ya no es tiempo de lamentos, sino de reacciones y rápidas.

Paso rápido y al mismo tiempo deprisa. Ángela se puso de pie y camino hacia a Bella, quizás de forma lenta, cero dramática y cuando estuvo frente a ella, levanto su mano que termino estrellándose en la mejilla de Bella. La bofetada solo significo un dolor mínimo en comparación con el de su alma, y ese ardía más que ningún físico. Entonces escucho el sollozo de su antes considerada amiga.

-Debería odiarte – dijo Ángela sin sombra de algún sentimiento en su rostro que no fuera la profunda ira – Siendo mi amiga te atreviste a engañarme ¡Y me viste la cara!

-Entiendo…

-¡No quiero tu ayuda, lárgate de mi casa! – se nuevo estaba sentada y ocultaba su rojo y mojado rostro en sus manos.

-Lo hare, pero piensa en tus niños primero, Ángela – hablo una desesperada Bella.

-¿Acaso tu pensaste en ellos cuando te metiste con mi esposo? – las lagrimas mojaban y dejaban rastro en su paso por la cara de Ángela.

-No lo hice, pero por mucho que me odies y que lo merezca, soy tu única opción para conservar a tus hijos ¡Reacciona Ángela!

-¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?

-Aun conservo boletos de viaje que hice con Félix, regalos que me dio, podemos rastrear sus cuentas y conseguir los pagos que ha estado haciendo ahí tienen que aparecer los que concuerden con los regalos. También conservo mails, mensajes al celular, una que otra carta que me hizo en algunas ocasiones y fotos que difícilmente convencí de tomarse conmigo y que aun tengo en el computador.

-Lo haces para salvar tus culpas. ¿No? – una risa de burla poseyó a Ángela. No sonaba cómodo cuando alguien más decía exactamente lo que hacía, porque eso hacia principalmente, sentirse un poco más humana y que era capaz de sentir culpa además del dolor.

-Sí, y porque ninguna mujer, por mas ruin que sea, merece estar con un hombre como él. Ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero déjame ayudarte, ambas ganamos algo. Por favor.

Ángela lo parecía estar pensando. Ella sabía que necesitaba del testimonio de Bella, se podía decir que el caso lo tenía ganado si ella declaraba lo que había pasado entre ella y Félix, pero su orgullo de mujer le decía que recurrir a una de las muchas amantes de su marido era algo asqueroso y ella no merecía más humillación de la que ya estaba recibiendo. Pero el rostro de sus hijos vino a su mente ¡Los amaba! Y permitir que ellos cayeran en manos de Félix la angustiaban y sabia que no debía de permitirse eso. Lo quisiera o no, esa mujer que se presentaba ante ella y confesaba su crimen entre "_amigas_" era la diferencia entre tener a sus hijos o verlos con un hombre cruel y sin sentimientos.

-Acepto tu ayuda, Bella, pero solo porque amo a mis hijos más que nada en este mundo, pero una vez que todo esto haya acabo, creo que comprendes que no merezco verte nunca más en lo que me resta de vida y que soy incapaz de desearte alguna bendición.

-Lo entiendo, Ángela. Sé que por amor, se hace cualquier sacrificio. Y el tuyo es hacer esto conmigo.

Unas cuantas llamadas… y todo estaba listo.

.

**¡Gente linda! Un pequeño regalo que espero les guste, dos capítulos en un día.**

**Solo le quedan dos capítulos más, según mis cálculos.**

**Saben que sus comentarios y/o críticas son bienvenidas**

**¿Bella merece un poco de perdón de parte de mis queridas lectoras? ¡Ya lo veremos!**

**Nos acercamos al final**

**Saludos y Gracias a todas.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Aclaración**: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es completamente mía.

**La más ruin de las mujeres**

**Summary**: _El tener a Edward Cullen como su amante publico desviaría las posibles sospechas de su prohibido romance con su jefe. Pero Edward no era un hombre del que se podía usar sin terminar cayendo en sus redes. _

_¿Qué era esto que sentía cuando estaba con ese hombre? Fuera lo que fuera tendría que darse prisa por descubrirlo, pues alguien amenazaba con decirle la verdad a Edward y la, hasta ahora felicidad que habían compartido se veía en riesgo permanente._

**Capitulo 12**.

En cuanto el juez dio el fallo de divorcio y concedió la custodia de sus hijos con Félix a Ángela, Bella sintió que el aire que tanta falta le hacía, llegaba a sus pulmones y sintió una enorme carga de peso serle retirada de sus hombros.

Y es que podía imaginar el dolor y angustia de Ángela de solo pensar que sus hijos le fueran arrebatados, una madre siempre debía estar al lado de sus hijos y esa era una idea que Bella entendía muy bien… pues estaba embaraza de cinco semanas de un hombre que amaba con toda el alma y el la repudia con la misma intensidad. Fue una sensación tan extraña cuando el médico le confirmo que debía mejorar su alimentación seguida con la noticia de que ya no solo era ella sola, si no la criatura mínima que llevaba en su vientre. Sintió que el corazón se le paraba y aceleraba al mismo tiempo ¡Iba a ser mamá! Y eso la impulsaba a ser una mejor persona, ahora estaba más decidida que nunca a enmendar sus errores y seguir con su vida.

Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y al abrirlos, observo como Félix parecía estar que ni el mismo sol podía calentarlo y Ángela rompía en llanto agradeciéndoles al juez y a su abogado. Bella sabía que ahí ya no había lugar para ella, así que abandono la sala de juzgado y fue directo a la empresa. Era el siguiente paso en su plan de enmendar las cosas.

En cuanto llego, todos sus colegas, las secretarias, gente del servicio, porteros y hasta la gente del correo la miraban con curiosidad. Era de esperar que en las semanas que les había tomado preparar todo para el juzgado, la gente se enterara de su aventura con Félix

Por órdenes y consejos de sus abogados, Félix había renunciado a la empresa, en un intento por parecer que estaba alejado de Bella y que todo ese invento de una relación extramarital con ella, era solo una calumnia, pero las pruebas eran evidentes y nada pudo hacer para corroborar su historia. Para su desgracia, la renuncia ya había sido aprobada por el jefe de la cadena empresarial en la cuidad, le parecía un acierto despedir a Félix pues la imagen de un mujeriego que había engañado a su esposa e hijos, estando esta embaraza la parecía deplorable a alguien quien valoraba el matrimonio y no por nada, llevaba mas de cuarenta años casado con la misma mujer.

El mismo hombre, había pedido la renuncia por escrito de Bella hacia una semana y esta le fue enviada de inmediato, he de ahí que todos miraran con sorpresa el descaro de Bella de pasearse por la empresa y actuar como si nada. Si bien ella sabía que las personas de ahí ya no la querían como antes y la consideraban un rompe hogares, poco le importaba, solo iba con un propósito y sabia que lo conseguiría.

Hoy se llevaría a cabo una junta en la que todos los empresarios de peso en la empresa manifestarían sus propuestas y votos para tomar el lugar que Félix había dejado. Bella lo sabía porque los mismos chismes de sus siempre tan conversadoras secretarias habían llegado a sus odios cuando pasaba buscando agua, después de volver a vomitar. Ahora ya sabía a qué le debía esos molestos vómitos.

Ignoro las miradas de desapruebo de Jessica y Heidi y siguió su camino hasta llegar a la sala de junta donde pudo apreciar a todos sus colegas reunidos y sentados alrededor de la mesa, con el tipo que recordaba como el publicista estando de pie frente a todos y con un plumón en sus manos.

Fueron como imanes que se sintieron profundamente atraídos el uno al otro. El cuerpo de Edward reacción de forma automática apenas la vio entrar en la sala y no supo que sentimiento ganaba en el. La ilusión de volver a verla o el descaro de estar ahí de nuevo y no saber que quería.

-Señorita Swan – hablo el señor Dyer, el publicista – No recuerdo haberle pedido que nos acompañara esta tarde.

-No lo hizo señor. Y sé que no soy requerida en esta junta, solo vengo a darles una ayuda que se es la indicada para tomar el lugar de presidente de esta empresa.

-Con todo respeto… _señorita_ – era obvio que el señor Thomas, uno de los empresarios mayoritarios había usado esa palabra con sarcasmo, después de ser revelada su relación con Félix, nadie la consideraba una señorita – Pero usted está por salir de esta empresa, no sé cómo se siente en el derecho de ayudarnos.

Ella quería, lo intentaba pero no podía liberarse de la idea de saber que Edward estaba ahí, en ese lugar tan cerca pero tan lejos de ella. La observaba y estaba demasiado intrigado deseando saber que buscaba Bella en todo esto.

-Lo sé, señor, pero realmente dudo que lleguen a mejor decisión que la mía. Esta persona que tengo en mente es verdaderamente talentosa y estoy segura que sabrá manejar esta empresa y dirigirla a un éxito colosal, llevaría esta empresa a algo mucho mas allá de lo que el señor Félix lo hizo.

-¿Ahora lo llama señor Félix? – Se burlo el señor Thomas – Vamos señorita Swan, todos aquí sabemos lo que hubo con usted y Félix y que quizás aun siga.

-Lo hubo, señor, pero ya no, por favor déjame que le aclare ese aspecto porque parece no haber actualizado su muy confiable base de chismes conformada por las secretarias de la empresa.

-No le permito…

-No señor, soy yo la que no le permite que toque asuntos que no tiene nada que ver con mi visita aquí.

-Señorita Swan…

-Señor Thomas, creo que debemos de enfocarnos en el porqué de la visita de la señorita Swan, escuchar de quién es esa persona que habla y evaluarla nosotros mismos. Por favor dejemos de pláticas sin sentido que nada tienen que ver con nuestro propósito aquí.

El que Edward interviniera a su favor no pudo hacer que Bella lo quisiera seguir ignorando. Lo giro a ver en cuanto las primeras palabras salieron de su boca. No podía creer que la estuviera defendiendo, quizás no la odiaba tanto como ella pensaba y una reconciliación estaba cerca a suceder. Pero la dura y fría mirada de Edward le dijo que era más curiosidad y ego herido de hombre el que delante de todos recordaran que había estado manteniendo un romance con Félix, siendo la otra. Estando con él.

-La escuchamos señorita Swan – retomo la palabra el señor Dyer.

-Bien. Esta persona estuvo en filas de esta empresa y obtuvo logros increíbles, trabajo arduamente y es del concierne de todos lo excelente compañera que es. Su nombre es Tanya Denali

-¡Bella! ¿Qué? – exclamo Edward, poniéndose de pie

-Tú más que nadie lo sabe, Edward. La señorita Denali merece ese puesto…

-Bella…

-Cuando trabajo aquí, nunca tuvo problemas con nadie…

-¡Bella! – volvió a llamar Edward

-Y si debo confesar algo, su despido no fue justo, todo fue porque ella entro justo cuando…

-¡Basta Isabella!, ¿Qué pretendes? – rugió Edward, atrayendo a si todas las miradas de los presentes y provocando molesto en Bella.

-Pretendo que se haga justicia. Ella nos encontró a mí y al Félix en su oficina y por miedo a que ustedes se enteraran él la despidió.

Las demás personas en la sala no sabían a donde enfocar la mirada. Edward aun estando de pie y mirándola más duramente que nunca, su relación se había hecho pública dentro de la empresa y la molestia de Edward era notoria al solo nombrar la relación Bella-Félix y por el otro lado estaba Bella quien acababa de dar semejante revelación ¡como si eso le ayudara a su imagen!

Bella volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Esto no se trata de yo quedar bien ante ninguno de ustedes, sino hacer lo correcto y admitan, señores, que todos consideraban a Tanya una buena opción para en algún momento, suplir a Félix.

-Recuerdo su desempeño en la empresa – dijo el señor Dyer.

-Yo también la recuerdo, muy hermosa y muy inteligente – habló otro.

-Solo piénselo y descubrirán que ya saben que respuesta tomar.

Antes siquiera de escuchar alguna otra palabra y sabiendo que el nombre de Tanya ahora rondaban en las cabezas de los empresarios, Bella salió por donde entro, decidida a no girar atrás y arrepentirse en su decisión de alejarse de Edward.

Pero este parecía no pensar lo mismo, al menos no la dejaría ir tan fácil porque solo cuando Bella llevaba unos cuantos pasos de distancia a su salida, Edward la tomo del codo y cambio su dirección, la encerró en su oficina con Edward dentro. El terrible momento había llegado, tendría que enfrentar a Edward, pero ¿sería capaz de revelarle que lo haría padre?

-¿Me puedes decir qué demonios querías lograr con todo eso?

-¡Darle a Tanya algo por lo que trabajo muy duro y por mi culpa no pudo conseguir!

-¿Y ahora crees poder poner todo en orden, cierto?

-Honestamente si, Edward.

…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bella? Yo realmente pensé que te hacia feliz.

-Déjame explicarte, por favor. Es cierto que tuve un motivo oculto por el cual acepte a salir contigo, pero créeme cuando te digo que no hubo un momento en el que no me sintiera como escoria

-Cállate, Isabella, solo cállate y déjame solo. Vete por favor, traerte aquí fue un error.

-¡Es que no puedo hacer eso! ¿No lo entiendes? No puedo dejarte ir ¡Y no lo hare!, no lo hare porque te quiero, Edward. No termines esto, por favor.

-No puedo terminar algo que en realidad jamás comenzó

-Pero fue real, Edward, los besos, las caricias, las palabras de amor que nos dijimos, lo secretos que compartimos… las noches que pasamos juntos

-No me hagas recordar eso, tienes una idea de la rabia e impotencia que me hace pensar que mientras te hacia al amor tu pensabas en ese perro

-¡No!, eso no es verdad, yo no me entregue a ti hasta que puse fin a mi relación con Félix

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué relación, Bella? Jamás tuviste una relación. Ese tipo de bajezas con un hombre casado no puede considerarse relación, eras su amante y punto.

-Yo creí amarlo

-Eso no te da excusa para haber hecho la asquerosidad que hiciste. Un año, un año engañando a la pobre de Ángela y la muy ingenua seguía siendo una incubadora para Félix solamente. De solo pensarlo me da asco

-¡Oh Dios!

-Solo quiero saber, ¿Cómo pudiste dormir por las noches sabiendo la clase de mujer que eres?

-No lo sé, pensé que hacia lo correcto. Félix no la amaba y me decía que era yo la mujer de su vida, por eso hice, lo que hice y me arrepiento, no tienes idea de cuánto, pero también le agradezco que te conocí, que me pude enamorar de ti

-Eres una ingenua

-Y una estúpida, imbécil, escoria, todo lo malo que se te pueda ocurrir, pero no dejaras que te deje de amar, quiero tu perdón.

-Si de verdad me conocieras, Bella, sabrías que conseguir mi perdón, es imposible

-Estas siendo muy duro

-No, estoy actuando por todas las personas a las que heriste: Ángela, sus tres hijos, Tanya y a mí y honestamente no se a quien le duele más toda esta situación. Con Tanya, ¿Qué tan cobarde puede ser para dejar que otros paguen por tus culpas?

-Lo sé, soy miserable

-Comprende, Bella que no quiero hablar más contigo

-¿Así que nunca conseguiré tu perdón? ¿Sean cuales sean las circunstancias?

-Tú no tienes una idea mínima de lo que es querer a alguien, porque el engaño, las mentiras y la traición no son sinónimos de amar.

-Escúchame, por favor

-¡No!, no voy a escucharte más e intentas endulzarme el odio y pretendes que nada de esto paso

-Edward, no puedes hacerme una pregunta, acusarme de haberte engañado y no esperar que me defienda

-Lo hago porque no tienes forma de defenderte, esto ya es inútil

-Pues lo intentare de todas formas. No soy perfecta Edward y admito que cometí el horrible error de aceptar ser amante de Félix, no voy a intentar justificarme pero creí que me amaba y yo buscaba desesperadamente a alguien que lo hiciera, sentí que él y yo éramos similares en el aspecto de no tener a nadie que nos amara, porque él decía no ser amado ni amar a Ángela y yo también lo sentía por parte de mis padres o por un hombre.

Edward continuo con el seño fruncido pero mirándola a los ojos.

-Cuando yo comencé a darme cuenta de que su relación con Ángela era buena… lo suficientemente buena como para procrear a dos hijos, le pregunte porque no se divorciaba y el invento toda clase de excusa ¡Creí que nos amábamos! Yo creí amarlo, y ahora me doy cuenta lo fácil que le creía sus mentiras…

-Pero igual seguiste traicionando a Ángela

-La conocí y sentí pena por ella, peor como te dije antes, Félix me mentía sobre qué tipo de relación ellos dos llevaban. Edward, no sabes lo que se siente desear que alguien te quiera.

-¿Pero un hombre casado, Bella? ¡Por Dios!

-¡En ese momento no me importo! Y cuando me comencé a sentir mal, el me prometía que el divorcio seria pronto y le seguí creyendo.

-¿Y no eras lo suficientemente inteligente como para darte cuenta que el solo quería un cuerpo que le calentara la cama?

-Las mujeres con baja autoestima no nos paramos a pensar en eso cuando un hombre te comienza a pretender y se interesa en ti. Por un instante te sientes hermosa

-¡Pero tú eres hermosa, Bella! ¡Dios!

-Y así me siento contigo, todos los días, con el solo era cuando me prestaba atención. Eso es lo triste de todo esto, me arriesgue por unas gotas, cuando tú me ofrecías un océano.

-Bella…

-Te pido que hagas un intento y me perdones, porque yo puedo soportar el odio de Ángela, de todas las personas de la empresa y hasta de mi propia madre cuando se entere, pero de ti no, Edward, me la he pasado terrible desde que aquel día en el restaurante.

-Bella, no puedo. Nunca he sabido perdonar la traición.

-Es una lástima que no tenga toda una vida para esperar a que aprendas. Yo aprendí a enmendar mis errores y vivir con las consecuencias, y si tu desprecio y el perderte de mi vida son parte de ellas, aunque me duela, las tendré que aceptar...

-También es una lástima que mucha gente tuvo que salir dañada para que abrieras los ojos y entendieras que Félix no era el hombre para ti.

-Se que dañe a ciertas personas y que ahora muchas me odian y…

-¡Pues acostúmbrate porque en el trabajo todos te aborrecen! y Ángela y yo somos la burla y merecedores de lastima por culpa tuya y ¡de ese perro! ¡Maldita sea!

-Y prefieres permitir que tu orgullo haga que dejemos esto que ambos sentimos

-Es más que eso, Bella

-Entonces explícame, Edward. ¡Yo perdone a mi padre a pesar de la traición con mi madre! Tú me enseñaste eso y ahora tu orgullo le gana a tu corazón.

-Entiéndeme, Bella… también esta Tanya

-Y ella es la mujer más importante en tu vida

-No, ella no lo es, tú no tienes idea de los deseos…

-¿Qué deseos? ¡Dime qué quieres Edward! ¿Qué luchemos por este amor? ¿Qué me vaya de tu vida?

-¡No lo sé! Siento que no puedo estar cerca de ti o de esta empresa porque comienzo a imaginarte con él y están burlándose de mí. Pero no puedo pretender que te quiero fuera de mi vida, porque te necesito, porque también te quiero… ¡pero sé que no debería, que no te lo mereces! Tanya lo dice todo el tiempo

-Tanya ¡siempre es Tanya! ¿También ella te dice como pensar y que cuando ir al baño? Porque sinceramente, eso parece Edward

Bella lo tomo por el rostro…

-Contesta, por favor. ¿Qué deseas hacer?

-Estar lejos de ti…

-Deseo cumplido.

Conteniendo las lágrimas salió de la oficina del padre de su bebé. Ahora solo eran él y su madre.

.

.

**A un capitulo del final… ¿Cómo ven esto? Edward está confundido, la quiere pero no le es nada fácil perdonarla… y Tanya parece tener algo que ver en todo eso.**

**Bella decidió no decirle que está embarazada y por cierto ¡felicidades a jebell Cullen-Swan! Que fue la única que se percato (o al menos me lo dejo por escrito en su review) que Bella tenia síntomas de embarazada en el capitulo anterior.**

**Realmente creen que todo se pueda arreglar en el próximo y ultimo capitulo.**

**¿Quién debe perdonar a quien? **

**Gracias a todos, de verdad no saben lo mucho que se los agradezco. **


End file.
